As long as you love me
by LoveLover010
Summary: Everything seems to be right for Troyella, but a single mistake can change it all! sequel to Next to you...Can Troy and Gabriella find their way back to love? or will it be to late for them? more drama! FINAL CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

**As long as you love me**

Chapter 1:  Me + you

_To the world you're just one person...to me you're the world._

Gabriella walked inside the school with attitude...she felt like the queen of East High...well she was and she had many reasons to feel like that. First she was a senior now, this was her last year and she was gonna enjoy it...seniors ruled the school. Second she had the best car ever thanks to her parents and made the best party ever in her house...people say it was even better than Troy Boltons party last year. _Troy_...yeah Troy was the third reason and the most important. She was dating The Troy Bolton...that was a bomb when everybody knew, some girls were jealous, some didnt care, but whatever...she was dating East Highs king...not because he was the king BUT because he was Troy.

Last summer was the best, Gabriella and Troy spent a lot of time together. Troy was the perfect boyfriend, he always knew what to do or say to make her feel better...what else could you ask for?

Gabriella walked to her locker, she opened it and started to get some books out. Her Bff Sharpay Evans walked over to her with a huge smile

"guess whos going on a 11 months and 3 weeks anniversary date tonight?" she asked really excited.

"uh...you" Gabriella replied.

"yes!" Sharpay took a deep breath "Jimmy is the best boyfriend ever...i think that tonight i'm going to tell him"

"you're gonna tell him what?" she looked at sharpay, who gave her a look it was obvious she was going for the big one tonight. "oh! Thats awesome! Good luck"

"thanks...so whats up with Troy...havent see him today"

"oh yeah...you know Troy...he has to be late on his first day"

"true!" Sharpay walked next to Gabriella to homeroom and they sat down next to eachother. Jimmy walked inside the classroom and kissed Sharpay and then said hi to Gabriella...at first Gabriella thought it was gonna be weird since they almost went out, and now he was dating her bestfriend but actually she felt right...they were close and he was a really good friend.

Just then Troy Bolton walked inside...he looked around and when he saw his girl he walked over and kissed her, he said hi to Sharpay and did a handshake with Jimmy...yeah they were friends now...really good ones. Jimmy was almost as closer as Chad to Troy.

"so...you feel like doing something tonight?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"isnt tonight our movies night?" she replied with another question. As you can remember every Monday night they have movies night...they were doing it in his house now because she always had an argument with her brother over the t.v. so when they got together they kept doing the things they used to when they were just friends.

Nothing actually changed between them...except the fact that now they kissed and loved eachother like more than friends. Darbus walked inside the classroom and everybody got to their seats.

Lunch

Gabriella went to sit down and started eating, Troy sat next to her and kissed her cheek...she smiled at him, he was so perfect. She looked around the table...she was missing someone...where was Taylor? She looked at Chad talking to the guys and walked over to him.

"Chad do you know something about Taylor? Its not normal for her to miss a first day."

"well...she didnt say much on the phone this morning" he said "but she wasnt feeling right i guess"

Gabriella went back to sit down...that was weird...Taylor didnt even called her, she always did whenever she was feeling sick. She thought she might go to visit her before soccer practice later that day.

"so beach this weekend?" Sharpay asked.

"yeah i have a house on the beach we could spend the weekend there" Jimmy suggested.

"sweet man!" Troy said "i like that"

"i'll tell Taylor" Gabriella said and finished her lunch.

When the bell rang again they all went back to their classes. Gabriella couldnt wait to go see Taylor, she missed her bestfriend and the situation was rare. She walked to her car when school ended that day, Troy walked over to her.

"so...my house tonight?" he asked.

"yup...i'll bring snacks"

"cool...see ya then" he kissed her and walked to his car. She drove off and headed to Taylors house, she parked infront of it and got out of the car...she knocked on the door but nothing happened...she didnt even heard a sound inside the house...she tried calling Taylor...nothing. she walked to the backyard and looked thru the windows and she saw nothing...something was going on.

Gabriella gave up and went home...she was going to find out someday...someday.

Troys house.

Troy got everything he needed for movies night...he smiled...everything just felt so right...he looked back at those days when they were just friends...when he was dating Jessica...when everything was wrong, he brushed those thoughts away, she wasnt worth it...he sat on the couch waiting for his girl to arrive.

When she did, she was still wearing her soccer uniform...she was tired and in deep pain...that happens when you stop playing for some time and then you start it again like you never stopped...her coach had no mercy. She sat on his couch and looked at him, he laughed.

"what?" she asked.

"you look like a bunny who just finished a race" he said smiling at her...she did looked funny.

"well...Mr Martinez had no mercy with me...he knows i spent my summer doing nothing, now he wants me to pay"

He sat next to her and kissed her forehead.

"well then you'll have to work hard this season...with everything"

"yeah...school...soccer...house..."

"boyfriend" he finished for her.

She laughed and smacked his arm.

"my boyfriend understands that sometimes i wont be able to kiss him or spend some time with him" she said joking

"nah! I dont think your boyfriend understands that" he replied also joking.

They laughed and he went to get the movies...Troy and Gabriella had a nice relationship...but first they were bestfriends...they still shared that friendship, they could tell eachother everything, they knew eachother like nobody and that helped them to have such a strong relationship. Gabriella felt happy, because she couldnt lose Troy...he meant just too much for her.

Later that night

Lucille came back from work and opened the door to her house, she was very tired and just thinking she had to start making dinner made her sick. She walked into the living room and saw the t.v. playing some kind of movie...maybe Troy was watching it. She got closer to the t.v. area to say hi to him when when found Troy and Gabriella sleeping on the couch...Gabriella's head was on Troy's shoulder and Troy's head was on Gabriella's head. She smiled at the picture and walked inside the kitchen...she would wake them up later...they just looked too cute.

Lucille started making dinner...being a mom was a hard job...but things like that she thought it was worth it.

**The end guys...please tell me what u think...Like it? Hate it? Plz say...i just couldnt let go of this story yet...i know i said i would but i couldnt! So review please...means a lot.**


	2. Us

**As long as you love me**

Chapter 2: Us

_Gabbys point of view:_

Ok...i know it was stupid to be scared, i know it was stupid to be sitting there...but i couldnt help it, i was sitting in my bedroom, the house was empty and i was watching _Pretty Little Liars_, it kinda scared me and my mom told me to not to watch it...but it was a drug for me... My parents and sibblings were away for the weekend, so i was home alone and so freaking scared...so yeah...i'm very stupid.

My phone started biping and i almost jumped off my bed...i grabbed it, it was a text...from Troy, i smiled and opened it.

_Watcha doing?_

_Troy._

I started texting him back, as i saw how Hanna and Spencer got back to Spencers house.

_Watching PLL _

_Gabs _

I jumped once again when Hanna and Spencer did...ok that mirror thing was really creepy. I got another text...it was from Troy again.

_I'll be there in a minute_

_Troy._

What can i say...he knew me too well...it was Saturday and i have heard nothing from Taylor...not a call, not a text, not a mail, not even an update on_ facebook_ or _twitter_ it was so weird...she could miss one day of class...but a week! Impossible...thats not Taylor...i so had to talk to her parents or something, i was very worried and worst thing is that everytime i asked Chad, he said everything was fine...that he talked to her and that she was _fine_...not talking to her bestfriend wasnt _fine!_

I had to wait 15 minutes before Troy arrived...it was a luck he was there because i would have some serious trouble with sleeping that night. He walked upstairs because he (secretly) had a key to my house and i had a key to his, but we barely used it.

"why are you watching it again? I thought you had enought with last time" he said and sat next to me.

"its a drug to me...its like basketball" i said.

"nothing its like basketball Gabs" he replied.

We kept watching it until it was finally over. He walked to the bathroom and got changed. He jumped on my bed and huged me tight.

"you're going to the beach thing tomorrow right?" he asked.

"yeah but i tried to call Taylor and she wont pick up the stupid phone"

He sighed and sat up...he switched the channel and started looking for something, he looked like he was kinda nervous...wait a minute...he knew something? I sat next to him and pulled his t-shirt.

"what do you know that i dont?" i asked him.

"nothing" he simply said...oh it was obvious he knew something, i stood in front of him, blocking the t.v. he was gonna say or he was gonna be dead. "you better talk Bolton...i've tried to find her this whole week and i'm worried sick...she may be Chads girlfriend but she's my bestfriend...so speak!"

He sighed again...he knew sooner or later i would make him talk so he pulled me back to the bed and looked into my eyes.

"the only thing i know is that she had some major trouble with her parents and that they sent her far for a while"

I freaked out!

"WHAT?"

"yeah...but you cant tell anyone...not even Chad...if he knows i told you then he'll stop talking to me again"

I nodded...what happened? Why? When? Who? How? I was very confused and very worried. Troy rubbed my arm and kissed my cheek, that was his way of telling me to let it go for now, i smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"you better go to sleep" he muttered against my lips.

"mhmm" i said kissing him harder.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes...

"i'm serious now...go to sleep, before i do something wrong"

I smiled and brushed some hair from his front then i crawled into my bed and he did the same. He embraced me and thats the way we went to sleep. I just liked to be with Troy...there just wasnt me anymore...there was _us._

Next day

Waking up with Troy next to me was like heaven... he looked just so sweet when he was asleep, i could just stare at him forever...and trust me, forever is a _long _time. Suddenly he groaned and opened one eye, i smiled at him... he smiled back and kissed my forehead, he closed his eyes again... another thing i knew from Troy was that he had trouble adjusting to the light in the morning, so he had to close his eyes for a while before getting up.

He huged me tight and then let me go...he stood up and looked at the clock.

"its 8: 23...we need to start getting ready, they'll pick us up at 9" he said and sat down on the bed...you could tell he was still tired.

"i'll take a quick shower" i said and walked inside the bathroom. Once i was done i wrapped myself with a towel and stared at the door...i still could remember that little incident when i was 14... it happened behind that same door.

Flashback

_Gabriella walked out of the shower, she had to get ready really fast, Troy would be there any minute and if she wanted to go to that concert she would have to be done fast. He said it "if you're not ready by the time i get there, then you're out"_

_She walked into her bedroom without wrapping anything around her small body, she started searching for her clothes on the closet. In that very second the door got open._

"_Gabs are you...done?" he was in shock staring at her._

"_aaaaaaah! What are you doing? Get out!" she threw at him anything she could find, he even got hit by her alarm and just then he walked outside. She stared at the door Troy used to leave...she couldnt believe what just happened...her bestfriend saw her naked...naked...that was so...EW! she got dressed and walked outside. When the door got open Troy covered his face._

"_get out of my house...i wont go anywhere!" she yelled._

"_but i didnt see..."_

"_get out!" she yelled again...he did as she said and she went back into her room...she wasnt gonna be able to look at Troy in a while._

End of Flashback

That was sure a very fun night! Well it was fun now...because back then i was so embarrased. I walked outside the bathroom to find Troy sitting in my bed looking down. He looked up to me and smiled.

"interesting view"

"shut up and get a shower...i'll make breakfast"

"dressed like that...somebody could see you" i blushed and looked away to hide it...Troy could be annoying sometimes.

"could you please just...?"

"ok" he said and left...i got changed and went downstairs to make breakfast for us...the guys would be there any minute so i had to be fast. Minutes later Troy walked downstairs shirtless... did i ever mention Troy was extremely hot! Well i guess you dont need me to mention... he just is.

"Jimmy called...he's gonna be here in 10" he said while putting his shirt on _damn!_

"ok so...eat your breakfast quick then" i told him and he sat on one of the stools.

We ate and finished getting ready. When Jimmy arrived we took our stuff and locked the door.

"hey guys...sorry we're late but someone took an hour to decide what bikini to wear" Jimmy said while glaring at Sharpay.

"hello! A girl has to look right!" she replied while adding some lipgloss.

"thats true" i said and she winked at me. I smiled.

"where's chad?" Troy asked.

"he said he would meet us there" Jimmy replied.

The only thing i was praying for was to see Taylor...i really missed my bestfriend. Jimmy drove off... the way there was kinda silent except when Sharpay would make some comment about her clothes or school or something else. The wind would hit my head...it was hot...a perfect day to go to the beach. I started tweeting, the beach was kinda far away.

When we got there i got out of the car and stood there on the sand, breathing deeply and staring at the beach, this had the power to calm me...i already felt more relaxed.

"Gabs! C'mon" Troy called me.

I looked at them...they were heading to the beach house, i looked at the ocean one more time...it didnt matter if anything was wrong...i know that as long as i have my friends...and Troy...nothing can happen.

**Hope you guys liked it...please review...means a lot to me, and dont worry drama will be coming soon.**

**Xoxo **

**Hannah =)**


	3. Am i wrong?

**As long as you love me**

Chapter. 3

**so sorry for not updating faster guys...my computer is having some problems! but anyways here is it.**

Gabriella was sitting on the sand watching the waves, the water was warm and nice, she felt home...she watched as some couples walked hand in hand over the beach, kids running and laughing while they chased their dogs...it just felt right...everything felt right, she was there to have fun and she was going to.

suddenly Troy sat next to her, she looked at him and he also looked at her, he looked tense...what happened?

"whats wrong?" she asked him while brushing some hair out of his front. he leaned against her hand and sighed.

"Jimmy and Shar are havin a small fight...i really dont like it in there.." he said.

"yeah i kinda noticed they were tense when they picked us up" Gabriella said

"yeah...remember me to never insult Sharpays shoes...world war 3 can happen if i do"

Gabriella laughed and kissed his cheak...he was so cute sometimes...she grabbed his hand and they walked around the beach for a while, just watching the view, by the time they were near the beach house again, a car was parking infront of it...it was Chads car, Troy started to walk towards the car with Gabriella, as Chad got out of it...then he walked to the other door and opened it for someone else.

"TAYLOR!" Gabriella screamed, she ran towards Taylor and hugged her tight, Taylor huged her back. "i missed you"

"i missed you too hun! i was on a trip with my parents, but now i'm back!" she said, Gabriella pulled back and looked at her, Taylor looked different, she didnt know what, but something changed in her.

"you look different" she said.

"yeah well...sun, beach and i was sick for a while" Taylor answered.

Still, there was something more than that...but Gabriella dropped it. Her best friend was back and she was gonna enjoy it. After that Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Martha and Ryan arrived in Zekes Hummer. The guys went to the backyard to make Bar-B-Q and the girls sat around the pool to chat...

The day was really hot...even more than before, so the pool looked like a temptation. Gabriella made some limonade and went to give Troy and Jimmy their glass...since Sharpay was still mad at Jimmy.

"here you go guys..." she said and kissed Troys cheak

"thanks babe" he said and he also kissed her cheak.

"that smells good" she said.

"yeah..." Jimmy said "i'm a chef i thought you knew already" he smiled.

"c'mon Jimmy the only thing you cook is mac & cheese" she laughed.

"maybe..." he said

"i'm gonna go sit over there...ok babe"

"ok" Troy said looking down.

She rubbed his arm and went to sit down with the girls...maybe Sharpay was right...he looked at Jimmy then at Gabriella but he really hoped she wasnt, his heart couldnt stand it.

Gabriella sat next to Sharpay, who was sitting away from the others...she looked pretty upset, Jimmy sure didnt know how to handle Sharpay...she gets mad really easy. Gabriella grabbed a blonde curl and pulled it a bit, Sharpay looked at her, she wasnt only mad, she was in pain.

"whats wrong hun?" Gabriella asked playing with Sharpay's hair...Sharpay looked at her hands and then into Gabriellas eyes...it looked like Gabriella was the last person Sharpay wanted to talk to...she didnt say it, but her eyes said it all, Gabriella felt hurt and Sharpay could see it so she relaxed a bit and gave her a weak smile.

"i'll tell you later...i dont wanna ruin this day" Sharpay said.

Gabriella smiled at her "you know i'm here if you need me" She grabbed Sharpays hand and stood up, they walked back to the group and sat together...Gabriella didnt know what was going on with Sharpay, but she knew she would find out soon.

Monday morning

Gabriella walked inside the classroom, she had a bad feeling about that day, she saw everyone around her without actually looking at someone...she had to do something about it...she couldnt let her friend suffer like that when she knew she could do something to fix it. She then looked at Jimmy sitting in the back seat reading a book. she walked over to him, she was glad her friends werent in that class (except for Jimmy, who happens to be in every class she is) she didnt want anyone to know she had something to do with the plan...yup she had a plan in mind, she was gonna help Jimmy with his relationship.

"hey James!" she said while sitting next to him.

He looked up at her and gave her a weird look, ok that was weird...why was he staring at her like that?

"what?" she asked

"nothing! just... its been long since the last time you called me James"

"well thats your name isnt it?" she said looking down.

"yes but you used to call me James when we were...you know"

"uh...yeah, i remember...but i'm here to talk to you about something else" she said.

He sighed...he knew exactly what she wanted to talk about. He went back to his book.

"c'mon...i think she thinks you're cheating on her...thats why she's been acting like that"

He suddenly looked up at her...amazed of the new information.

"cheating?" he said not believing "i dont work like that...i'm not that type!"

"i know...thats why i'm here to help you"

He closed his book... 'cheating' that was a strong word for him, he needed some air now.

"how are you gonna help me?" he asked.

"well...i'm her bestfriend...i kinda know what she likes." she smiled evily.

He looked kinda scared but he was gonna do it...and she knew it, well...it seemed he was really into Sharpay if he was able to do whatever she told him to do.

"spill" he said.

Her smile went bigger...this was gonna be fun!

Lunch

The gang was sitting on their usual table, it seemed an usual day...except for the fact that Sharpay was silent...that wasnt a good sign...Gabriella knew that the thing was about to happen would definetely cheer her up, so she just sat there waiting. Moments later Jimmy walked inside holding a guitar, he grabbed a chair and put it in the middle of the cafeteria...it was gonna be good...Gabriella was very specific on what he had to do, so he had to do it right...he wanted Shar back.

He started playing a known song...specially by Sharpay, then he sang:

_"i dont want another pretty face, i dont want just anyone to hold, i dont want my love to go to waste...i want you and your beautiful soul, you're the one i wanna chase, you're the one i wanna hold, i dont want another minute go to waste, i want you and your beautiful soul..."_

His eyes were glued to Sharpays...she just looked everywhere and then looked down as he kept singing her favorite song in the whole world by her favorite artist, and Jimmy did it great...he was a great singer...hidden talent maybe, whatever...he was good, and Sharpay knew she couldnt stay mad at him for any longer, so when he stopped singing she ran over to him and kissed him.

Gabriella relaxed in her chair...her job there was done.

Sharpay couldnt be happier...after the song the only thing she could talk about was how amazing her boyfriend was...so yeah Gabriella felt good, she winked at Jimmy, and he smiled...

"i'm gonna go get my books" Taylor said after a while.

"want some help" Chad asked.

"no i'm fine" she said

"i dont think you should go alone" he said.

Taylor looked around the table and gave him a look "i am _fine_" she said and walked away. Even Jason noticed the tension on their table...why was Chad so over protective? Gabriella decided to dig into it...later...when the time is right...there were a lot of stuff about Taylor and Chad that she wanted to know.

That afternoon

The girls were at Gabriella's helping Sharpay with her outfit since she was having a date with Jimmy that night...she decided to make it up to him for the song...a song she couldnt stop talking about.

"what do you girls think? Yellow or blue?" Sharpay asked while getting 2 dresses out.

"Pink" Taylor said picking out some other dress.

"i like it!" she grabbed it and looked at it.

"so where are you taking him?" Taylor asked.

"i like Chinese...what do you say?"

"well..." Taylor started.

"he hates chinese" Gabriella said still looking down at some magazine.

Taylor and Sharpay looked at her in silence...then looked at eachother, Sharpay sighed and sat down.

"but he loves indian food...and you do too so maybe indian is the right choice" Gabriella went on and then looked up at them "what?"

"nothing, just...you seem to know him very well" Sharpay said.

"yeah well...i remember...kill me for it" she laughed and stood up "so...i think you should use pink...looks good on ya" she said.

Sharpay and Taylor shared another look, just this one didnt go unnoticed by Gabriella...she felt weird...like she somehow said something wrong...maybe she did...she wasnt gonna find out for a while...

**So guys sorry for the late update! hope you guys liked it! **


	4. Anger and Drama

**As Long as you love me**

Chapter. 4

One of the things Gabriella loved about being with Troy was how easy was for them to be together...like it was meant to be from the start. Troy was teaching Gabriella how to play basketball, they were playing in Troys backyard the whole afternoon, just laughing and having a good time, Gabriella felt good.

"i told you, you were born to play basketball" he said after watching how the ball went into the basket.

"yeah well...i have a really good teacher" she said and smiled at him.

He went to grab the ball and gave it to her one more time, he smiled and kissed her cheak.

"maybe thats true...try to do a 3 point shot" he said.

She threw the ball again and it went into the basket one more time...she looked at Troy with a huge smile, he smiled back. She loved moments like these...where they could just have fun...no worries, no hard times...just them having fun.

She felt their relationship grew up a lot in the past months...and after what happened last year, she felt their love could survive anything...well maybe anything was a pretty strong word.

Troys mom walked inside the kitchen, she was back from a shopping day and she was tired, she put all the bags on the table and opened the fridge to look for something to eat...maybe she could make a cake, baking would always relax her, she got all the ingredients out and started. She looked outside to see Troy and Gabriella playing basketball. She smiled to herself. It was the first time in a long time that she could see her son happy...really happy, with a girlfriend. It was obvious Gabriella was his one.

Troy and Gabriella walked inside the kitchen and saw lucille cooking. Gabriella sat down while Troy got some water for them, he gave her a glass then he sat next to her to drink his own.

"so how is your day so far?" Lucille asked them.

They looked at eachother and smiled.

"pretty good..." Troy said "its been amazing actually"

Gabriella blushed when he looked at her and looked down to hide it...it was too late tho, Troy was smiling bigger...he loved to make her blush. Suddenly Lucilles cell started to ring she looked at her purse.

"Troy sweety could you please get my phone and put it in my ear?" she told her son.

Troy stood up and walked to her purse...after some searching, he finally found his moms cell and went to put it over her ear.

"hello?" his mom said on the phone "oh hi...yeah...let me check" she said then looked at Troy. "Troy could you please look into that bag and check if there is any red scarf?"

"yeah" he said, he went back to the table, now to look on the bags, he found a bag with several stuff...with them a red scarf. "yeah, this one" he said.

"ok...yeah its here" Lucille said back into the phone "ok i'll wait for you here" Troy went to grab the phone again.

"who was that?" he asked.

"a friend" she said "hey Gabriella would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"yeah...but i will have to call my parents first"

"i'll do it" Troy said and ran outside the kitchen.

Lucille and Gabriella looked at eachother and laughed.

"if you want i could help you with dinner" Gabriella said.

"oh thank you...can you please get that box over there? you like pasta right?" Lucille asked.

"i love it!" Gabriella smiled and went to look for it.

Lucille was still busy with her cake and Gabriella was already cooking dinner when Troy came back...he sat on the table and looked at his girlfriend... he could swear he never saw something so beautiful in his life...ever.

"they said its ok" he said smiled at his mom.

"good" she said "and Troy?"

"yeah"

"get your ass off my table" she said.

Troy quickly stood up and went to sit down far away from his mom...Gabriella smiled at the scene. He could be so sweet sometimes, Troy washed his hands and started helping Gabriella with dinner. Then Jack came in, he kissed his wife and smiled at Troy and Gabriella, he looked kinda surprised.

"wow...i never thought there was a woman on earth that would make Troy use his hands on the kitchen for more than just eating"

Troy glared at his father and Gabriella laughed at the comment...then Troy glared at her for laughing.

"c'mon Troy you know its true" his mom said smiling at them

Troy groaned but kept helping Gabriella without saying a word, She laughed again.

Gabriella looked around and sighed...it was strange how she felt she was part of that family...of course she always felt it cuz she used to be Troys best friend, since she could remember, but back then she felt she was like a sister or a daughter, now she felt she was something more. Life was good for her...well kinda...

The sound of heels filled the room, soon a blonde girl with expensive clothes and a big smile walked inside the kitchen...Gabriella gasped, Troy just looked at her in shock, Lucille smiled. Jessica Tyler was there, standing right in front of them, wearing that stupid smile Gabriella hated so much...a smile that said 'i'm better than you', a smile that she wanted so bad to erase from that fake face. Gabriellas heart filled with hate and instead of cooking it looked like she was killing whatever she was doing.

"hi everyone...Lucille thanks for keeping this for me...when i got home and i couldnt find it i totally panicked." she said and went looking for the bag.

"no problem...you know how it is...they always confuse the bags." Lucille said while smiling.

"mom...whats going on?" Troy asked.

"oh...Jessica and i met at the mall, then we decided to shop together." she said.

Troy looked down and Gabriella didnt even moved, she was stabbing the meat with anger.

"anyways...my mom told me she wanted this by the time she comes back so i cant lose it."

"wait your mom isnt in town?" jack asked.

"no...my parents are out of town for a couple of days..."

"so you're staying alone today" Lucille asked.

"yeah...its kinda fun and scary to have the house for myself" she said.

"i see...well would you...?" Jack started. Troy and Lucilles alarm went off and they looked at Jack in panic. "like to stay for dinner" he finished.

Troy hit himself with the wall.

"oh...i will love to...of course if it isnt too much trouble for you" she said.

Gabriella stabbed the meat one more time.

"of course not" Jack said.. "why dont you go to the leaving room and make yourself comfortable...Troy go help her please"

Gabriella was about to have a heart attack, she was trying so hard to pull herslef together. Troy walked Jessica outside the kitchen and just then Lucille glared at her husband.

"what?" he asked.

"i love you...but you're an idiot sometimes." she said and left.

Gabriella was left alone with her meat and her anger...she could only pray for the time to go home come fast, or else she wouldnt respond for her actions.

And trust me...this is just the beginning

**Guys i'm so sorry i took so long and that its too short...but i'm having some family problems right now...**

**i wanna say that i will possibly take some time...cuz my great grandmother just went into coma and we dont know when she will wake up...i'm just not on the mood for writting anymore...**

**sorry and dont worry i'll be back! :)**


	5. getting ready for hell

**As long as you love me**

Chapter. 5

Gabriella was listening to her ipod while serving dinner with Lucille...she was trying to find a song to calm her down a bit...but everytime she remembered her worst enemy was waiting in the dining room, for dinner to be ready the anger filled every inch of her body. Lucille could notice she was upset cuz Gabriella looked like she was killing dinner. Troy would go sometimes and kiss his girlfriends cheek to calm her down...yeah that never worked...he knew Gabriella...she would be fine once Jessica was out of the house.

"dinner is ready" Lucille said and everyone went to sit in the dinning room. Troy sat next to Gabriella and as far as he could from Jessica.

"so...what have you been up to?" Jack asked Jessica.

"oh you know...stuff...my mom and i have been thinking about my future" she said.

"oh really? what are you going to do?" Lucille asked.

"i'm planning on taking a year off...and then i'll go to college"

"which one?" Jack seemed really interested.

"UCLA maybe" she replied

"thats pretty good!" Lucilled exclaimed.

"yeah...what about you Gabriella...where are you going?" Jessica asked evily.

Gabriella looked up from her plate...she gave Jessica a look then noticed everybody else was now staring at her.

"i still dont know..." Gabriella said.

"really? Miss perfection doesnt know...i thought you already had it figured out" Jessica said.

"yeah didnt your mom said something like that" Lucille asked.

"well i got a letter from...stanford but..."

Troy almost choked on his food. He looked at his girlfriend in shock, so did the entire Bolton family. Jessica was glaring at her.

"Stanford? oh my Gosh Gabs...thats amazing!" Troy said.

"yeah but its too far away and..."

"it doesnt matter how far it is...this is your only chance...you gotta take it!"

"i'm not sure yet Troy"

"how can you not be sure about this..."

"can we discuss this after dinner please" she said.

Troy decided to let it go for now...but there was no way he was letting her decline over something that big..

...

When dinner was over Jessica sat for a while to talk to Lucille, Troy grabbed Gabriellas hand and they went to his room...he needed to convince Gabriella to do it.

"so...about Stanford." Troy started.

"Troy i dont really feel like talking about it..."

"then dont talk just listen" he said.

Gabriella looked at him...Troy could be a headache when he wanted to.

"c'mon Gabs this is a once in a lifetime opportunity...you cant just say no" he told her.

Gabriella sat on his bed and looked at him.

"you gotta do it Gabs..."

"why do you want me to go there...you and your dad have been talking about U of A since i can remember...i'll be so far from..."

she couldnt finish. Troy smiled and sat next to her.

"from me? Gabriella i dont want you to be stuck for me ok..." he grabbed her face between his hands "you gotta do whats right for you"

"but..."

"but nothing...you always think in everybody else...now its time to think in you"

Gabriella sighed...Troy wasnt gonna change his mind...and he wasnt gonna stop until she changed hers.

"we'll see" she closed the subject.

Troy kissed her softly and smiled...he had a huge surprise for her...but she couldnt know just yet...it had to stay like that.

...

After a while Jessica was gone, Troy decided to drive Gabriella.

"i wanna apologize for Jack dear" Lucille said.

"its ok dont worry" Gabriella laughed.

"what did i do?" Jack asked.

"dad...please dont ask." Troy said and they walked outside.

Just then Troy's sister was walking inside...she went to hug Gabriella.

"you had dinner here?" she asked.

"yeah.."

"aww...too bad i wasnt here...maybe next time then"

"ok"

Gabriella smiled and got inside Troys car and he drove away. All the way there Troy grabbed Gabriellas hand. Finally when they arrived, he walked her to the front door...even tho Gabriella said it wasnt necessary.

"so i'll see you tomorrow at school" he said.

"yeah"

Troy leaned in and kissed her with passion...he pulled away just in time when Gabriellas dad opened the door and looked at them with a severe look. Troy blushed and Gabriella laughed.

"hi Mr. Montez"

"hey Troy"

"i'll see you" Troy said and ran to his car as fast as he could.

Gabriella could only laugh as she walked inside the house...she went upstairs to her room and threw herself on her bed. Looking at the ceiling which was covered with a huge poster of Tyler Kyte. She sighed and searched for her letter which was on the night table. Gabriella read it one more time, she was confused now...she wasnt sure of what she was gonna do. A side of her was saying to follow Troys advice, the other side was saying to stay with Troy. She put the letter back on the table. She wasnt gonna decide that just yet.

Next morning

Gabriella was walking down East High halls on her way to homeroom, she walked inside the classroom and sat next to Sharpay...who looked kinda upset and sad..ok so her day wasnt good.

"hey Shar" Gabriella greeted.

"hey"

Gabriella looked around "where's Taylor?" she asked.

Sharpay looked up "i dont know...tried to call her but she wont pick up"

Again...now what was going on with Taylor?

"what about you...i notice you kinda upset." Gabriella stated.

"yeah...Jimmy and i arent on good terms anymore"

"what happened?" Gabriella asked.

"it doesnt matter" Sharpay said.

By the look on her face Gabriella realized she wasnt gonna say anything else. She sighed...the day wasnt gonna be any good, she could smell it, to top it all Jessica walked inside the classroom and sat next to Gabriella. Ok now it was a fact...her day wasnt gonna be good. She ran a hand thru her head and sighed again...

She should be prepared...

cuz hell was coming...

**So guys sorry for taking so long...i'm really excited over this new story and i'm going crazy with some ideas...anyways i dont really like this chapter but next chapter should be better...i promise! **

**review plz!**

**xoxo Hannah.**


	6. The first bomb

**As long as you love me**

Chapter. 6

Gabriella was pissed...actually she was beyond pissed...she was angry, Taylor misses school one day and miss Tyler think she owns her chair. Jessica sat next to Gabriella in almost every class before lunch...the only thing she could talk about was some kind of stupid boyfriend (who must be blind or either crazy) like Gabriella cared about her stupid love life! Gosh people could be so frustrating sometimes.

Gabriella walked thru the cafeteria doors and sat down in her usual table...she sighed and looked around...it looked like she wasnt the only one with issues.

"...yeah..i'm telling you dude...if i fail on my next test i'll be kicked out from the team, i gotta do something" Chad told Troy.

"well why dont you start by studying...that actually helps" Troy suggested. Chad glared at him and ignored his comment.

"i need someone to help me with chemestry..."

"why dont you ask Taylor?" Gabriella suggested.

Chads expression changed...Gabriella could see the pain and the confusion in his dark eyes. Gabriella's heart stopped beating, what if something was up with Taylor? what was Chad hiding?

"is something wrong with her?" Gabriella asked.

"nothing..." Chad said with a weak voice "she's fine"

Gabriella still wasnt convinced...she tried to breath but it was almost impossible for her.

"uh..he means he doesnt wanna ask Taylor such thing...he's afraid of what she might think of him" Troy quickly said when he saw his bestfriend in pain and his girlfriend worried sick.

Gabriella didnt believe a word that came out of Troys mouth.

"how has your day been so far?" he asked.

She looked at him "it sucks...Jessica has been sitting next to me in almost every class...its so annoying"

"really" Troy looked at her confused "has she talk to you"

"no...she's been talking to her friends...she wouldnt stop talking about some kind of boyfriend she has...like i care" Gabriella said.

Troy looked at her even more confused "boyfriend?"

Looked like he had hard time to say the word...he couldnt imagine Jessica with another guy...well maybe he never imagined she would find someone else after he moved on...it was kinda shocking... Only chad noticed the sudden change on Troys face...he would ask him about it later...it wasnt a good idea to ask it in front of Gabriella...with the horrible day she was having..things could get a bit ugly.

Sharpay sat down next to Chad...she looked pissed too...oh well it wasnt a good day for the good guys. Gabriella looked at her with a worried expression, maybe things were going wrong with Jimmy again...she sighed, Jimmy was a hard person, she would have another talk with him, Sharpays dark eyes were sad...she really loved that guy, you could notice. In that room full of people, she felt she was the only one. Gabriella sat next to sharpay and played a bit with her blonde hair, she was waiting for Shar to say something. You never rush Sharpay to tell you something...if she sees you're really interested, she will tell you herself...when she's ready.

"i dont wanna talk about it" Sharpay whispeared and Gabriella stopped playing with her hair.

"i'm here...remember that"

"yeah! like if i could forget" Sharpay said and left the table.

Ok so Sharpay was mad at her for some kind of reason...great maybe she did something and didnt even noticed...that was just amazing...Gabriella ran after Sharpay.

"should i apologize for something?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay kept walking.

"c'mon Shar...what did i do?"

"you know what? yes apologize...for messing my life!" shar exclaimed.

"what did i do now?" Gabriella asked.

"oh dont play dumb with me...you told Jimmy about the song"

"i did...so what?"

"so what..." Sharpay looked at Gabriella with anger. "you ruined everything...everything!"

And she left.

Gabriella didnt know why..or what she did to Sharpay, she was so happy when Jimmy was singing...why was she so upset now? because she told him to do it? that was no excuse! Jimmy was her friend and she wanted them to be ok...was that so hard to understand? Gabriella walked to her locker to get her books...she was seriously thinking to go home and miss the rest of the day.

Because it could get worse...

It was gonna get worse...

...

Troy was by his locker getting something...and thinking of the best way to kill himself, he was feeling things he wasnt suppose to feel, in the wrong time, at the wrong place and with the wrong people. He sighed...why were teenage years so complicated. He wanted to leave all those confusing feelings behind and have a normal life...at this point he wasnt in mood for drama, so yeah he was gonna ignore it. Chad walked up to Troy.

"what happened back there...when Gabriella mentioned Jessica?" he asked.

Yeah...he was gonna ignore it -_-

"nothing happened" he said more to convince himself than to convince Chad.

"i know you dude...you freaked out" Chad said "you're lucky Gabriella didnt notice...cuz she knows you like herself"

"Chad dont worry ok...nothings up...so let it go please"

"ok...but be careful...i dnt want Gabby to get hurt ok"

"ok"

Troy sighed...ignoring it was gonna be harder than he thought...

...

Ok so Gabriella was freaking out now...she was hoping an 'i was kidding' or 'it was a joke' from Sharpay's mouth and all she got was silence...she tried to apologize for whatever she did...nothing...Gabriella didnt know what to do anymore...she was confused and sad...life was so complicated sometimes...

"Shar...i said i was sorry how many times do i have to say it" Gabriella whispeared in the middle of a class.

nothing.

"shar"

"listen...its all your fault...there's no way i'm forgiving you, so leave it!"

"Miss Evans...Miss Montez...is there something you wanna share with the class" The teacher asked.

Gabriella and Sharpay looked at eachother.

"Gabriella started Mr. Johnson." Sharpay said and looked down.

Gabriella looked at her 'bestfriend' in shock...was her hate so big?

"Miss Montez...i guess you could speak some more outside!"

"but Mr. Johnson..." she started.

"i want you out of my class now" he said.

Gabriella had no choice...she took her stuff and walked outside the classroom...she couldnt believe the thing that just happened, she needed to have a serious talk with her friend before things got worse. She walked to her locker to leave her things...suddenly Jimmy turned the corner and faced her..hmm...maybe he had some answers to her questions.

"hey James...come here"

He looked at her and sighed...he walked up to her just because everybody were in their classroom.

"what?"

"whats up with Shar...shes mad at me for some reason" she said.

He looked down and ran a hand thru his blonde hair.

"i dont know..."

"you dont know? you should know, you're her boyfriend."

he sighed again.

"not anymore"

"you kiddin..." she said. She only wanted to smack her head against the locker.

"nope...i think she thinks that i..."

the bell rang

"i gotta go... i gotta stay away from you if i wanna get her back"

And he left. Gabriella stood there much more confused than before. She decided it was better to face Sharpay (again) and make her spill everything.

At the end of the day Gabriella was waiting for Sharpay by her big pink car in the parking lot. Sharpay was one of the last persons to get out of the building...she was looking for her keys in her purse so she didnt notice Gabriella was there, when she looked up her face fell, Gabriella was the last person she wanted to talk to.

"Shar...i cant just let things like this...i dnt know whats going on! and you're my friend..."

"you really wanna know whats going on...you stole my boyfriend...thats going on" she said and tried to open her car. Gabriella didnt let her.

"i did what? how did i do that"

Sharpay looked at her with anger and sadness...her eyes were filled with tears, tears she was trying to hold back so hard that day.

"he doesnt love me...because he's still in love with you...you stole my boyfriend!" she yelled...Gabriella was trying to process what was happening.

"i didnt...if he is its his problem not mine shar"

"forget it...nothing you say can make me feel better..." she opened the door "oh and dnt call me 'shar' only my friends call me that..."

Gabriella stopped breathing.

"i dont want you to speak to me again" She stated...and left.

Gabriella stood there in that parking lot...she was hurt...she was pissed...she was sad...how could she lose a friend just like that...a single tear left her eyes and ran down her cheek...

...was that really it?...

**This is it for now guys...hope you liked it!**

**review please!**

**xoxo Hannah! :D**


	7. The day after

**As Long as you love me**

Chapter.7

Sometimes...when things were wrong, it was nice to have someone to comfort you, someone who could say the right words in the right moment. Someone like...Troy. Gabriella was sitting on Troy's lap in Troys room...he wasnt saying anything, but just the fact that he was there, with her, meant a lot. Gabriella was still trying to process the fact that Sharpay wasnt her friend anymore...why was that? well because Sharpay thought Jimmy was still in love with Gabriella...stupid! Jimmy would die for Sharpay...it was obvious in the way he would look at her everytime...maybe he just couldnt say it, maybe he just wasnt ready to say it.

Troy ran a hair thru Gabriellas hair...he was thinking about something else when she knocked on his door, with tears in her eyes, then his heart stopped beating, he couldnt believe what she told him, Gabriella was so sweet that he could never think of her like that...even tho Sharpay told him she was...this thing started way before, he remembered that weekend in the beach house...he remembered perfectly what she told him that day.

Flashback

_"whats going on with you two Shar" Troy asked Sharpay looking at an upset Jimmy._

_"trust me you dont wanna know" she said getting some stuff out of her back._

_"Jimmy is a nice guy...treat him well"_

_"a nice guy...of course...what would you say if he was still in love with your now 'girlfriend" she said._

_"what?"_

_"yes...he hasnt say it yet...but i know it..."_

_"thats why you're mad at him"_

_"yes... i know she wants him too..."_

_"c'mon Shar...you know that sounds stupid"_

_"does it...what other reason could there be for him not to be in love with me?" _

_Troy thought there could be millions of reasons why...but he stood quiet...he didnt want her to be mad at him too._

_"whatever...gonna go outside" Troy said and went out to look for Gabriella._

End Of Flashback

Troy knew Sharpay was kinda mad...but he never thought she would take her anger on Gabriella, he knew she had nothing to do with it...yeah maybe Gabriella had feelings for Jimmy once...she told him after they got together, for a moment she thought she could love Jimmy and forget about Troy when he was dating Jessica...but it turned out she couldnt forget him...and he was glad she couldnt. She never said it, but a part of her was feeling sad because Jimmy was alone, she was trying to keep her distance, so he wouldnt be too hurt, and then he started dating Sharpay...Gabriella couldnt be happier for them back then.

Even tho it wasnt her fault, Troy knew Gabriella was feeling guilty for being the reason why Shar and Jimmy broke up...Troy rubbed her back, he was gonna make her see it wasnt her fault. She stood up and looked at him with a weak smile.

"thanks for listening Troy" she said.

"thats why i'm here babe...hey you cant blame yourself...it wasnt your fault."

"i know" but she looked down.

"if Jimmy feels something for you...its not your fault" he said.

"yeah but..."

"but nothing Gabs" he stood up and grabbed her face. "its not your fault...its his"

Gabriella got lost into Troys blue eyes, deep down she knew he was right...but she couldnt help feeling guilty.

"ok" she said and huged him...Troy huged her back and kissed her head.

After 5 minutes of huging eachother, Troy pulled back, not letting go of her hands.

"why dont you stay over tonight" he suggested.

"i dont think my mom will let me" Gabriella smiled.

"why not? you have done it before!"

"yeah...but back then you were my bestfriend...now you're my boyfriend." she said.

Troy thought about it for a while...then he got an idea...a perfect idea.

...10 minutes later...

"yeah...dont worry Mrs. Montez...she'll be fine..thanks" Keyla said into the phone, smiling at Troy and Gabriella.

She hung up and looked at them.

"pay me" she told Troy and he gave her 10 dollars...Troy decided to tell Keyla to ask Gabriellas parents if Gabriella could stay over...he just needed a girl to do it...so her parents would forget the fact that Troy was there. "your dad will be here with your stuff in a while" she said and left.

"told you it was a good idea" he told Gabriella and pulled her to the living room.

"never thought it would work." she said.  
>"well you need to trust me sometimes" he said as they sat on the couch to watch t.v.<p>

Gabriella was actually feeling a bit better...it happened whenever she was around Troy...he was her sun in the dark...the only one who could help her and understand her when everything seemed to be wrong. Troy kissed her cheek and smiled at her...yup...he definitely was her one. She could feel it.

After a while Gabriellas dad sent her her stuff...Troy pulled her upstairs into his room. He kissed her softly and went to his closet.

"you can get change in the bathroom" he said pointing a door...

"yeah..." she said and grabbed her stuff to walk inside the bathroom...moments later she came back dressed with her pijamas. Troy was already on his bed, just waiting for her. She walked to his bed and sat on it.

"really?" she asked.

"oh c'mon...we had naps like this before"

"yea but back then..."

"i was your bestfriend i know..." he smiled at her. "just come over here"

She did...and he wrapped his arms around her...like he used to do when they were kids without her noticing, and whenever he did, he never wanted to let go. Just like that they went to sleep that night.

Next day

Gabriella met with Taylor in science class...she huged her tight, glad of finding a friend she could talk to about what happened...she told Taylor everything and Taylor couldnt believe anything either...then she realized that was the reason why Sharpays mom called and said Sharpay was sick that morning.

"hun...there is nothing we can do now...we just have to wait..she'll come around someday" Taylor said.

"yeah but what should i do til then" Gabriella asked.

"just give her space...thats what she needs"

Gabriella sighed...she was gonna do it...but it was gonna be really hard.

"why didnt you come yesterday" Gabriella asked.

"i had...issues" Taylor simply said and by the look on her face it was obvious she wasnt gonna say anything else.

Gabriella knew she was hiding something...but she wasnt gonna force her to say anything...she would say when she was ready...

if she ever was...

**Hope you guys liked it...its kinda short but anyways...review plz! means a lot. :)**


	8. Lies, Changes, A bomb and a heartbreak

**As Long as you love me**

**So sorry guys...i've been busy lately and couldnt update sooner...i feel terrible but here it is! enjoy.**

Gabriella felt horrible, she was having lunch with her friends, except Taylor and Sharpay. The last one was sitting with someone else in another table, that just made Gabriella sick, it had been a week and Sharpay was still mad. Taylor was never around because she had to do 'something' and Troy was in the moon lately...so yeah Gabriella felt empty and alone. She was pale because she couldnt sleep and she was very thin because she wasnt eating properly, she was a mess, also she was sure her grades that month were not gonna be pretty...its a good thing her mom understands that she's going through a hard time in her life.

She just wished it was all over and she could go back to her old life. Troy stood up from the table and walked away without saying a word, he wasnt even waiting for her anymore, Gabriellas heart was breaking little by little, she knew things werent gonna be the same...why? because everyone around her was changing. A single tear left Gabriellas eyes...she just wanted everything to be ok again.

She also stood up and went to her locker, she wasnt in the mood for anything else...she hated school, she hated love, she hated everything...maybe if she could get some sleep...

"Gabriella?" someone asked behind her.

She turned around to find Jimmy with a worried expression. Seeing him just made it all worse, she started crying and he went to hug her. Gabriella cried in his shoulder. She cried her fears, her stress, her pain, glad to find someone that seemed to understand her, it was obvious he was feeling the same pain she was feeling...it was obvious he was...in love with Sharpay. Gabriella lifted her head and looked into his eyes, she knew it, he knew it and Sharpay refused to see it.

She saw how he looked behind her head and turned pale, she turned around to find Sharpay and Troy standind behind them, then she realized that they probably saw them huging and got it all wrong. Sharpay ran away and Jimmy was about to go after her when Troy stopped him. He looked at Gabriella in disappointment.

"i'll go...you've done enough" he said and left to look for sharpay.

Jimmy and Gabriella looked at eachother and Jimmy sighed before leaving her alone...again, it was all her fault. Gabriella decided to skip class that day. She walked to her car and drove away..she needed some space and to breath some fresh air.

...With Troy and Sharpay...

"Shar i'm sure its not what it looks like" Troy said for the 7th time.

"no Troy..." she said in tears "he promised!"

"he promised?" he asked.

"yeah...he said he would stay away from her to show me he cared about me...and then i see him with her! huging her"

Sharpay couldnt think about Gabriella without wanting to Throw up her breakfast. She went thru all that drama last year because she was 'in love with troy' and now she was after Jimmy, she just liked them all, that was Gabriella.

"Shar...you know Gabriella isnt like that"

"yes she is Troy...dont defend her because you saw it too"

He sighed, yeah, and he hated it!

"i gotta go to class" she said after a while.

"wash your face first" he suggested.

"thanks" she said and gave him a weak smile.

Troy kissed her cheek and looked at her with worry filling his eyes, he wasnt in the mood for leaving her like that in such a moment.

"are you gonna be ok?" he asked.

Sharpay nodded and she huged him.

"thank you Troy"

"no problem" he said and left.

Troy couldnt believe the way Gabriella was acting, when he was around she said she felt horrible and that she felt guilty...well that hug didnt look guilty at all. He opened his locker and got some books out. He heard the sound of heels getting closer to him, he smiled thinking that Sharpay needed company and still wasnt ready to go to class but when he closed the locker he found Jessica Tyler standing there with a smile.

"do you guys have practice today?" she asked.

"no" he simply replied.

"cool...cuz i wanna surprise Jake today!" she said.

_Jake,_ her boyfriend...the one she couldnt stop thinking about, the one he wanted to kill so bad. He smiled at her and then left, he wasnt in the mood to hear her talking about her boyfriend again. Everybody knew about it and he was so sick of it.

Two steps away from the classroom he decided he was gonna skip it...he grabbed his car keys and after a whole minute of thinking he left the school parking lot to find a place to think.

-With Gabriella-

Gabriella was sitting in her favorite spot in the whole world and she still felt empty and sad, maybe her thing with Troy was over and her ex bestfriend would never forgive her again. She brushed those ideas away and looked around...it was a small place, she could still remember when Troy brought her there and they promised that place would be a safe spot to go and think...for both of them.

Flashback

_"Troy, are we there yet?" a 13 year old Gabriella asked a 14 year old Troy. He was covering her eyes with his hands and he was leading her somewhere._

_"we're almost there" he said " just wait.."_

_And he uncovered her eyes for her to see the wonderful place, it was like a garden far away from the houses...next to it there was a lake. She couldnt believe how peaceful it looked._

_"wow...how did you find this?"_

_"i was playing hide and seek with Chad and i found it" he said._

_"its amazing" she was amazed._

_"i know...i want this place to be our hiding spot" he said._

_"does Chad knows"_

_"i won the hide and seek game" he said smiling._

_"good" she said "its a great place to think" _

_"yeah...that too"_

_"i love it, thank you" she threw her arms around his neck and he smiled._

_"no prob"_

End of Flashback

She was dying to see that smile again, maybe she made a horrible mistake when she tried to be something more to Troy. She huged her legs and looked at the lake.

"oh...you're here"

She looked behind her, she knew that voice...Troy.

"yeah...but i'm leaving" she said and stood up.

He grabbed her arm.

"no...why should you? i'll leave"

"no!"

He looked at her, she looked so pale, so...weak.

"we need to talk" he said.

"Troy...the words" she said.

"sorry"

She always had to remind him that 'we have to talk' are not the right words to tell a girl.

"tell me"

"Shar its pretty sad you know..."

"i know Troy! i dont like this ok...i was feeling sad and Jimmy huged me to help me feel better."

"well Shar its not gonna believe that"

"i know" she looked at him with pain in her eyes.

"just time will say"

"he's not in love with me...i saw it, he's feeling the same pain i'm feeling"

Troy sighed and walked past her.

"whatever" he said.

"whats that suppose to mean" she turned around

"that i dont really care"

Gabriella was out of air.

"Troy thats not fair and you know it!"

"whats not fair is that you make Sharpay feel so bad about this whole shit"

"i dont want to do that!"

"well it doesnt look like it"

Gabriella just wanted to throw herself in that lake and stop breathing.

"you dont believe me? do you?" she asked.

He looked away. She needed to leave...she couldnt stand being there with him...and she left, to the only place she felt safe now...Taylors.

...

She arrived there and saw Taylors car and since the front door was locked she walked to the backyard and opened the door.

"taylor?" she called.

She walked up the stairs. The house was a mess, things here, things there, and a...crib? Gabriella walked to Taylors room where Taylor was sitting eating something.

"Tay?" she called.

Taylor jumped in her seat and looked at Gabriella, then she sighed and smiled.

"come in hun" she said.

"is your mom having a baby?" she asked.

"no..."

"then why you have a crib in your hall" Gabriella was confused.

"well she's not having a baby" Taylor said.

Gabriella looked around...how the room was re-decorated, Taylors bed wasnt the center of the room anymore...now it was on one side of the room, and some of Taylors stuff like Posters, closets, radios...they were all gone...what was going on?

And then it clicked.

"are you...?"

"yeah" she said.

"who's...?"

"Chad...he told Troy but nobody else knows so please dont tell anyone"

Wait...repeat that!

"Troy knows?" Gabriella asked.

"yeah...he knows, Chad told him in the very minute we knew"

"when?"

"a month ago...maybe 2"

Ok...now Gabriella was mad.

...

She didnt know how she got there but she did...she was walking towards the Boltons door, she opened it and walked up to Troys room. She knocked furiously on it.

He opened it.

"what?"

"you knew about Taylor and you never told me"

"it wasnt my secret to tell"

"but you knew how worried i was..thinking the worst things and you never had the decency to tell me!" she yelled.

"well you know now...leave me alone"

He tried to close the door but she didnt let him.

"why Troy?"

He stood silent...then she left and he closed his door. He watched as she drove away...

"whats up with her" a girls voice said behind him.

"nothing..." he said.

"are you coming back to bed?" she smiled.

"yeah"

"just tell me how much you want me" she said.

"trust me Jess...you already know"

...To be continued...

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	9. The last bomb

**As Long as you love me**

**So i know you guys propably wanna kill me but dont worry, i'm just having fun with it! ;)**

He knew it was all wrong...wanna know why? BECAUSE he had a girlfriend...a girlfriend he wanted to break up with. He was so tired of pretending he didnt cared about Jessica when he actually did, he couldnt stand the fact that she was with another guy, so he called her and asked her to stay with him. Jessica was driving him wild! He stood up and put a t-shirt on, he had to go to school, he looked at her one more time and she was sleeping in his bed, she looked gorgeous.

Then he thought about Gabriella and he felt guilty, they were still dating and he was cheating...well he would have to talk to her later that day. He smiled, right now he was just gonna enjoy the moment! so he threw himself on the bed.

...Hours Later...

_"When you walk into a room, have you ever felt like everyone has been talking about you...or at least one part of you?"_

_-Jude Harrison-_

Well thats how Gabriella felt when she walked into East High, she was having a headache and she wasnt in the mood for dealing with people, thats why she ignored everyone when they started whispearing and pointing at her...maybe her hair was a mess cuz she honestly lost all her mirrors, she wasnt in the mood to look for them either, and they were in the exact same place as they were yesterday. She was a mess, she didnt cared she just wanted to finish with that day and see if she FINALLY could get some sleep that night.

She was glad nobody felt like talking to her that day, because she didnt felt like talking. The first time that she ever said something was when she found Taylor on their Science class before lunch.

"hey how are you feeling?" she asked Taylor.

"i'm good today! thanks God...what about you, you look bad"

"i know...i dont even know how i got off bed this morning"

Taylor smiled at her to give her comfort, something Gabriella really needed.

When the girls went to lunch they sat on a table far away from everyone else, Taylor wanted to help Gabriella but she didnt know how. She seemed to have a bad relationship with Troy and Sharpay wasnt talking to her. Gabriellas world seemed to be falling apart with her not even noticing. That wasnt good. Troy walked over to their table and looked at Gabriella.

"can we talk?" he asked.

Gabriella looked up, she couldnt hide the pain she felt when she heard Troy's voice.

"yeah" she said with a weak voice.

Troy walked away from everyone and Gabriella followed him.

"what" she said.

She wasnt looking into his eyes. The cafeteria went silent.

"listen...this isnt working anymore, i think we should end this, before we get hurt" he said, when he said 'we' he meant 'her'.

She looked up, she couldnt breath...she felt like she was gonna pass out there any moment. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, not trying to hide the pain she was feeling.

"ok" she said.

He was about to say something but then he stopped and looked at her confused.

"ok?...thats it" he asked.

"yeah" she said and left.

He looked at her while she went to sit with Taylor, that was it? really? he felt something strange inside him when she left, but he decided to ignore it, he was free now...free to be with Jess again.

Gabriella walked back to the table and sat down. Taylor was worried, Gabriellas face was in blank, that wasnt good, that meant her situation with Troy was still the same or even worse.

"is everything ok hun?" she asked.

"he broke up with me"

Those 5 words stood in the air, they couldnt forget them, they couldnt erase them, they just could accept them.

"what?" Taylor refused to believe that.

When Gabriella looked up, Taylor saw her eyes were lifeless...there was no longer a Gabriella inside that body, just a broken heart and dark soul.

"yeah...i said it was ok"

"hun thats obviously not ok...you love him"

Gabriella looked at her confused, like she couldnt understand the word _love_ anymore. Once lunch was over Gabriella stood up like a zombie and left the cafeteria in silence. Taylor knew she was in pain but what could she do to make her feel better.

...

Gabriella was walking down the hall, lifeless and heartbroken when Jessica Tyler and her crew walked over to her.

"well, well, well, look who's here" she said.

Gabriella tried to walk past her but she didnt let her.

"let me tell you that you won the battle last year, but i won the war this year...i got Troy" she said.

Gabriella looked up at her and suddenly she wondered why was that bitch wearing Troy's t-shirt.

"if you're wondering...Troy and i slept together last night, and it was wonderful"

Gabriella stood silent.

"maybe i can give him something that you cant...and he realized it" she continued saying.

Gabriella not saying anything was even worse than Gabriella yelling at her.

"ok...i dont care if you say something...i just wanted you to know that"

Gabriella sighed.

"is that it?"

"uh...yeah" Jessica didnt know what to say.

"good" and she left.

Jessica stood there wondering if Gabriella actually cared about Troy, the thing she didnt knew is that inside, Gabriellas world was falling apart, and no one was there to pick up the pieces.

When Gabriella got home that day, she suddenly felt alive and angry...maybe her feelings took their time to react. She went upstairs to her room, grabbed a box and put inside it all the stuff Troy left there over the years. Everything: pictures, bears, clothes, shoes, toys, letters...She took everything to Troys house.

She was thanking God when Troy opened the door.

"Gabs?" he asked.

"Gabriella for you" she said and gave him the box "i dont want you to email me, text me, call me, or even look at me as long as you live" she exclaimed.

"but i thought you were ok" he said confused.

"ok my ass Bolton! are you insane" she could finally get that anger out "you slept with that slut and you want me to be ok"

He stood silent.

"exactly...i dont want to see you again Troy so stay out of my life..."

"what about your stuff" he asked.

"burn them!" she said "just like our relationship and our friendship, i dont care"

"that hurts Gabriella"

"you didnt care yesterday when you fucked that slut so why should i care now?"

Again he kept his mouth closed.

"exactly...Bye Troy"

With that she walked to her car and left, leaving Troy standing there confused and hurt watching her leave.

Gabriella got home and went upstairs...she had the worst headache ever, her head was burning and she felt like her brain was gonna fly away any moment. She looked in her moms room for some pills. She also grabbed the pills her mom used for her allergies because according to her mom they could make you sleep. So she walked back to her room with a glass of water and the pills, she wasnt hungry that night so she decided to skip dinner and questions.

She turned on the t.v while she took 2 pain killers and 1 pill for allergies.

5 minutes later her headache was still the same so she took 2 more pain killers and 2 pills for allergies.

5 more minutes later she turned off the tv and took 3 pain killers and 3 pills for the allergy.

Slowly she felt her eyes closing and the headache was giving in, so the pills were working, she felt kinda weird, but it was good. She went to sleep that night thinking the next day would be just the same.

oh she was so wrong.

**So i hope you guys liked it...i'm still having fun with this story so dont kill me! **


	10. big surprise!

**As Long As You Love Me**

Taylor walked into East High...she was pissed, no, she was angry! she couldnt believe her friends actually did that! she couldnt believe they made her do that, but they were gonna pay for it and she was gonna make sure they would. They were laughing and making jokes in the hall when she got to them, she looked at them with all the hate she could. Chad looked at her confused, she was suppose to stay at home that day.

Taylor was about to speak when she saw Gabriellas brother coming out of the principals office, she walked over to him.

"what are you doing here?" she asked.

"i came to tell the principal why we're gonna be gone today" he said, Shane was looking down, he felt so sad and lost.

"how is she?"

He looked up, his eyes were filling with tears as the pain filled his heart "the same"

Taylor sighed, she hoped that she would at least be up by then. She huged Shane and walked back to the confused group of 'friends'

"what are you doing here Tay...you're suppose to be at home taking some rest" Chad said as he walked over to his girlfriend.

"i came here to tell everyone how stupid they are" she said.

"what are you talking about?" Chad asked.

Just then Jessica walked over to Troy and kissed him, she huged him and looked at Taylor with hate.

"whao...congratulations Troy" Taylor applauded sarcastically "you got what you wanted...bravo"

"Tay are you ok" Sharpay asked her.

"no Sharpay...i'm not, You and that asshole over there just make me angry"

"why what did we do?" Troy asked confused.

"Troy if you never wanted Gabby, then why did you asked her to be with you?"

"this about her? Gabriella? Please Taylor we all know what Gabriella did" Chad said.

"really and what is that"

"she wanted Jimmy back so she took him away from Sharpay" he said.

"oh she told me that...but thats not what it looks like" she replied.

"then tell me what it is Tay because i dont understand" Sharpay said in tears.

Jimmy walked over and grabbed Taylors shoulders.

"forget it Tay...we should go now" he said.

"dude take your hands off my girlfriend"

Taylor was really mad...she was about to say something.

"its not worth it Taylor...i mean it, lets go" Jimmy said.

She thought it wouldnt be good for her baby, so she relaxed.

"fine, lets go"

...

Looking at her in that bed was hard...she looked so weak, Gabriella hated weakness, she never let anyone see her weak side ever, she always tried to be strong for everyone and for herself. All those cables going in and out her system just made it all worse, they were just hoping that she would wake up take them off and a hiden camera would come out and say it was all a joke...a really bad joke. A doctor came into the room and checked on her cables and took some notes.

"when is she going to wake up" Shane asked the doctor still looking at his pale and weak sister.

"i dont know...it could take some time...she got a pretty bad mix." the doctor said and looked at the pale face. She couldnt believe such a young girl would try to kill herself like that.

"i know what you're thinkin" he said "she wasnt trying to kill herself...i know it, she wouldnt do that" he refused to believe what everyone was saying. His mom was at home thinking what she did wrong to make her daughter wanna kill herself. Alex was traumatized in her room and his dad was staying with her just to check she wouldnt try to do the same. But he knew better...he knew his sister would never do such thing, she was so full of life that it was hard to believe. She would never do it...he knew it, and everyone would see it. _c'mon Gabriella open your eyes and get me out of this nightmare_ he thought.

It was a horrible nightmare, worst thing was when he found her...he almost had a panick attack, the memories were so clear and he just couldnt get them out of his head.

Flashback

_Shane walked inside his sister bedroom, his mom was having a bad time with her allergy and she couldnt find her pills, they searched the entire house except Gabriellas room, he walked to the table to see if she had them._

_"Gabs wake up, mom cant find her allergy pills and i really wanna go to sleep." he said, it was 1 in the morning and he was dreaming about his bed._

_Silence_

_"Gabs c'mon" he said and moved her, then he saw the pills on her hand "why do you have this" he asked her._

_He started shaking her but she didnt wake up._

_"Gabs...c'mon why do you have this"_

_He saw her pale face and got scared._

_"Gabs..." he shook her again..no answer "Gabriella...its not funny..MOM!" he called " Gabby..."_

_Silence._

_"Gabby...please wake up, MOM, DAD PLEASE HURRY" he said "Gabriella damn it wake up"_

End Of Flashback

After that it was all about ambulance, sirens, paramedics, doctors...he couldnt handle it anymore, he stood up and walked to the door. He sighed once he was out, it was too much for him to handle, his mom wasnt so strong and Alex was too innocent, but what about him? he also needed to cry on someones shoulder, he needed someone to talk to, to get his feelings out. He sat on the floor and closed his eyes.

"are you ok" Jimmy asked.

He looked up to find Jimmy and Taylor standing there.

"i cant take it anymore" he said with tears in his eyes.

Taylor sat next to him and huged him.

"i know honey...its too much for you, thats why we're here, to be strong for you" she said.

"thanks" Shane wiped his tears away...it was no time for crying.

"yeah..i wish you saw Taylor...she was about to kick Troy's ass...also Sharpays" Jimmy said with a smile.

Shane laughed and looked at Taylor "really?"

"yeah...and i'm not done with them yet...they're gonna meet my dark side" she said.

"dont bother Tay...they're not worth it."

"they gotta realize what they did to her...what they made her do"

"they didnt Taylor...because she didnt try to kill herself...it was a mistake i know"

Taylor sighed...he was trying to convince himself of it...but it was obvious, Gabriella felt depressed and she did it...it didnt matter how much you wanted to change it...it was the truth.

"i know thats what you want to believe, but..."

"but nothing Tay...she didnt do it! and when she wakes up she will tell everybody"

Jimmy and Taylor looked at eachother and stood silent...Shane wasnt gonna change his mind and maybe it was the best for him, to think of his sister in that way...he was gonna go insane if he didnt. Taylor made him stand up and they walked inside Gabriellas hospital room. It was so sad to see her there, not able to defend herself.

...

Troy and Chad were walking down the hall, Troy needed something before they left, so Chad was gonna wait for him. Somehow Troy didnt felt happy, instead he felt like something was missing...but he got what he wanted right? Jessica, the gorgeous and hot Jessica! Gabriella wasnt talking to him but he knew it would end like that...she didnt even showed up at school that day. Troy thought she was maybe avoiding him, it was the best for both because they were together in almost every class, that would be weird.

In front of them Sharpay walked over to Jimmy who was picking some things. She stood in front of him.

"hi" she said.

Silence...

"hey i was wondering, do you wanna go out today?"

Jimmy turned around.

"no i dont...i have better things to do!" he said.

Sharpays smile disappeared instantly...what?

"but..."

"but nothing, bye Sharpay"

"Jimmy!" she called as he walked away.

"its James for you" he said and walked out of the school.

Troy and Chad looked at eachother and ran over to Sharpay.

"what the hell was that Shar?" Chad asked.

"i dont know"

"dont worry Shar...he's just kinda upset" Troy said

Sharpay felt like crying...Jimmy was her first love and she would have to forget him, all thanks to Gabriella! Stupid Gabriella.

Kelsi walked past them and Sharpay went to talk to her.

"Kels...wanna go shopping now?"

"i'm sorry i cant, i gotta go to the hospital" Kelsi said looking kinda worried.

"why?" Chad asked.

"i dont know...Taylor told me i had to be there"

"Taylor?" Chads alert went off...what was going on with Taylor.

"yeah"

Troy and Chad looked at eachother and Chad looked back at Kelsi really worried.

"we'll go with you" he said. Chad couldnt think of anything that could have happened to Taylor, he was so scared! what if his baby...no! he needed to be positive...at least for now.

They just didnt know, the nightmare was about to start...

**So what do you think guys...hope you liked it...next chapter will be better i promise! :) review please!**


	11. When reality hits ya

**As long as you love me**

_Troy's POV_

We pushed the cold doors to walk inside the hospital, Chad was really worried and Kelsi looked uncomfortable while walking with us, she's used to hang out with Gabriella and Taylor, not us...but anyways, we walked through the halls until we found Jimmy sitting on the floor, he looked kinda pale and really sad. He looked like a zombie, ready to kill whoever touched him.

"where's Taylor?" Chad asked, he was upset and worried. I looked at Jimmy who didnt seem to answer.

Chad pulled him up and smacked him against the wall with anger. Chads dark eyes into Jimmys green eyes.

"i'm not kidding Andrews. Where's my girlfriend?" Chad asked once again, all the feelings that Jimmy was holding back were now filling his eyes, i could see anger, pain, sadness all mixed.

He didnt say a word tho, his eyes were cold and scary...lifeless, like something was dead inside him, maybe his brain, or maybe his heart, i dont know. Jimmy took a deep breath and Chad put him back on the floor. Chad was also scared, then we thought the same, something was seriously wrong with Taylor, and Jimmy knew it. Kelsi turned pale and Sharpay started to cry. Chad took a moment to breath and sit down, he couldnt process what was going on, i sat next to him.

"i'm here man" i said, i didnt touched him tho...i couldnt, the whole situation was unreal to me.

Then in front of us, a door got open, and Taylor came out. We all looked up and went to her, to hug her. Sharpay was in tears and Chad too, Kelsi sighed in relief and i went back to sit down as i watched the scene.

"what are they doing here?" she asked Kelsi.

"we thought something wrong happened to you and this jerk couldnt tell us anything" Chad said huging her afraid she might disappear.

"i'm just fine! Kelsi is not here for me" She said getting him off her.

"i'm not?"

"no...there's someone else in a bad condition and i wanted you to know...but i cant tell you now" she said.

I had a bad feeling about what she said, i didnt know why.

"why not?" Kelsi asked.

Taylor looked at us with intention "i just cant"

"so?" Jimmy said for the first time since we came.

"they're gonna give her something now..but they need her parents approval" Taylor said.

_Her_? who were they talking about? and why couldnt we know? now i was feeling kinda uncomfortable, i felt a lump on my throat and my stomach was a mess...i was having a terrible feeling about this situation.

"i'm gonna make a call" Jimmy said as he stood up and left the area.

Taylor sat down next to me, she was looking down, she wasnt gonna say...but i wasnt gonna move, she would have to tell me or let me know by myself sooner or later. I looked down too, to the white and cold floor, i saw each of the lines on my shoes, i figured out the color, the shape..everything until Jimmy came back and sat on his old spot on the floor. Everybody looked at him, but he spoke for Taylor only.

"they're signing the authorization" he told her.

She sighed and looked down again. Hours later a doctor walked outside the room. Taylor stood up and went to talk to him.

"can i go in?" she asked.

"no, she's in a bad condition, i dont think its good for her"

"but what if she wakes up, she's gonna need a known face" she said.

By the look in the doctors face i could tell, he didnt think she was gonna wake up in long time, my heart jumped, whoever was inside that room wasnt having a nice time.

"look Miss why dont you sit down and wait til we see if the medicine works on her." he said and walked away.

Instead of sitting next to me Taylor sat next to Jimmy on the ground and sighed. I was nervous, not knowing what was going on just made it all worse, i didnt like to watch this kind of situation and not be able to do something...to say something. I buried my head in my hands. I still had that horrible feeling on my stomach, i felt like throwing up any minute. I just needed some air, i needed for someone to tell what the hell was going on. I stood up and started to walk away.

"where are you going?" Chad asked.

"to eat something" i simply said.

He nodded and i walked away, i saw the people walking, doctors talking to their pacients families. They didnt know the mental fight i had in that moment, they didnt know how sick i felt, they didnt know how scared i was...I finally got to the cafeteria, Some girl pushed the door before i did and i walked inside, i grabbed a Coca Cola and payed for it, then i sat on the table next to the window. I opened my Coke and took a sip of it, i took a moment to look at the sunset, it felt warm, then i looked inside the hospital, it was old, cold and lifeless. Like those Black and white cartoons, the only thing that kept all the color away from the coldness of the hospital was that window, i felt like if i opened the window all the color would make its way in and everything would be fine again. I heard a biping which made me search for my phone...it was a text.

_Wanna c u! _

_xoxo Jess_

I didnt even bother to answer, i wasnt in the mood for Jess and her material world right now, i just wanted to stay there, day and night! I finished my coke and stood up ready to leave, i felt my brain shooting down from reality. What was going on with me? why all this confusion? why did i felt like an important part of me was slowly walking away from me.

_Maybe because it was_

Seeing Gabriella's family there without Gabriella just made everything fall into place...the waiting, the doctors walking by, the tears coming down Maria's eyes, the blank expression on Gabriella's sisters face. Everything clicked. The reason Taylor couldnt tell us who wasnt feeling good its because i was around, because somehow...it was all my fault.

"What happened?" i asked, Taylor was standing next to me and she sighed.

"She took too many pills" she said.

Wait...What?

"she..." i was about to ask.

"yeah" she said.

Gabriella was such a strong person, that was so impossible...anyone could have done it, anyone BUT Gabriella.

"why?"

"why do you think Troy?" Taylor asked me, with tears in her eyes. The reason was obvious.

I made her do it, i pushed her away from me, i cheated on her, i blamed her for Sharpays problems, i _killed _her. The words echoed inside my brain, i made her do it, i pushed her to the edge and nobody was there to catch her. A sudden impulse took over my body, i needed to see her, and i needed to see her now! i walked to the door and opened it. I instantly felt sick. She was so pale, so thin, so vulnerable. I just wanted to tell her how sorry i was for everything i did.

"hey you cant be in here" a doctor said.

I just kept looking at her as i felt how someone was pulling me out of the room, i had to talk to her, i had to...

"Call the nurses, she's not responding" he said.

I tried to fight against the person who was pulling me out! NO! i had to be with her!

"we lose her" i heard someone else say.

no, no, no, NO!

"c'mon Gabriella stay with me" the doctor said.

i couldnt move anymore, my body wasnt responding anymore, i saw how they gave her the shock therapy, i saw her pale face not answering. The door got closed. Millions of images came to my mind, millions of words, of giggles, of smiles, millions of 'i love you'. I did it, i killed her...i put her in this situation where she couldnt get out. This was all my fault.

_I killed her_

And then...everything went black.

**This is all for now, hope you guys liked it, please review! :)**


	12. Dont leave me!

**As long as you love me**

_Troy!_

_Troy? can you listen to me._

_Troy? Troy? Troy?_

I heard all the voice in my head, worried voice, but i couldnt identify the person or even see who was calling me, i just wanted that person to shut up and leave me alone, i tried to say something but nothing came out, it was like my body wouldnt respond to anything my brain would say. I heard more voices, Gosh couldnt they just shut up? What the hell was going on? i felt something wet over my nose, it smell like...alcohol, damn i hated that smell! could someone please just leave me alone, let me fall into the darkness of the moment and lose myself. I felt how my body was waking up piece by piece, i tried to open my eyes then, it worked but the only thing i could see was a bright white light that made my headache even worse. I tried to move my arms and to sit up.

"_Troy dude are you alright?_" a voice said. I looked up looking for faces, i saw Chad staring at me with a worried expression.

"i..."

_"dont move, you're suppose to stay there until you feel better" _a kind voice said, i looked at the owner of the voice, it was a nurse, what was a nurse doing there? what was going on?

"w-what happened?" i asked

"we were outside...in the hall waiting and you suddenly passed out and hit ur head pretty hard."

That explained my headache.

"where are we?"

"the hospital" he said looking down.

Then i started to remember, pieces of memories came back to my head so fast that made me frown in pain. James, Sharpay, Taylor, Gabriellas family..._Gabriella.._

"Gabriella! where is she? how is she?" i asked Chad ignoring my headache as i stood up.

"she's in her room man...dont worry, i think shes fine now." he said.

"you're lying to me! DONT LIE TO ME CHAD" i yelled, the nurse jumped back in her seat but i didnt really care, i only wanted to know about Gabriella.

He looked down, with sadness in his eyes, i knew it! i knew something bad happened to her, i knew it was all my fault. Tears started to build in my eyes. She was there because of me...and maybe it was even worse than i thought.

"is she dead?" i asked, my voice broken in the process

He looked up at me confused.

"no she isnt...but i think she's in a pretty bad condition...the doctors are still inside her room doing something to her" he explained with pain.

I buried my head in my hands, i just needed one chance, one chance to tell her everything, to apologize to her, to _see _her again. I walked to the door, still ignoring the pretty bad headache i was having, the doctors would have to let me see her or else i would die.

"i need to see her" i said standing at the door looking at it like i didnt even knew what to do with it. Chad walked over and opened it for me.

"he cant go out, he's in a bad condition himself." the nurse told Chad.

"i know" he said still looking at me "but its not my choice to make, he needs to fix something, then we'll deal with his head"

The most amazing thing about me and Chad was that no matter what we supported eachother, on every choice, we were there for eachother, it didnt matter what the consequences were for the other or ourselves. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked into his dark eyes.

"thanks man" i said.

"no problem" he smiled at me.

I walked out of the room and looked both sides to see if i could find any familiar faces, i saw a big group of people down the hall but i couldnt recognize the faces i figured it had to be Gabriella's family so i walked towards them, it was hard tho, my brain still wasnt working pretty well but i managed to get there, Chad was behind me all the way there, ready to catch me if i ever fall. In the very minute i got there and sat down next to Alex the doctor came out of Gabriella's room.

"Who's here for Gabriella Montez" he asked.

"we are" Maria said with tears falling down her cheeks.

The doctor sighed but looked thru his papers anyway "we managed to stabilize her and keep her alive, the good thing is she's breathing on her own and her heart its working on its own." he said.

"bad thing is?" Shane said from his spot on the floor next to Jimmy and Taylor.

"Bad thing is, the pills were already working on her system, so we couldnt get them out of her stomach in time, the medicine we gave her might have made a shock inside her and thats why it all happened, we dont know if or when she might wake up"

"can we see her" Alex said with a weak voice next to me.

"yes but please go in pairs, i dont want you to overwhelm her"

"thanks doctor" Greg said and he stood up to take his wife's hand "c'mon hun" he said

They were the first ones to walk inside the room. A small tear left Alex eyes so i pulled her into a hug, for my surprise she huged me back and cried into my chest, i rubbed her arm to comfort her, i bet it wasnt any easier for her than it was for me. She looked up at me with her teary eyes and i kissed her forehead.

"its gonna be ok, i promise" she put her face back against my chest and i held her against me. Chad looked at me and sighed he felt as bad as i did, we both ignored Gabriella when she was feeling bad.

"i wonder how she did that" Chad whispeared "she was so strong" he couldnt see it either, it just wasnt possible. Gabriella was so strong so full of life!

"she didnt do it" Shane said from his spot on the floor.

"what?" Chad asked.

"SHE DIDNT DO IT! she's my twin sister for fucks sake! i should know if she wanted to kill herself!" he exclaimed. "she didnt do it! she has a lot to fight for! a lot to live for...i mean, doesnt she care about us, about me?" he whispeared that last part.

"hun, i know you dont want to believe your sister did it, but..."

"but nothing Taylor...she didnt do it, and i'll prove it to you when she wakes up" he said

"_if _she wakes up" Alex whispeared.

"shut up Alex" he snapped.

She jumped and huged herself tighter to my chest, i rubbed her back and kissed her forehead one more time, she didnt deserved it, she just was afraid, like everybody else was. About 30 minutes later Gabriellas parents were out of the room and Shane stood up, he looked over at Alex who was still huging me.

"wanna come?" he said.

"i'll go in with Troy" she said. I guess she felt save around me...that was new.

He looked at me with hate in his eyes and Taylor stood up to go with him, i think she also wanted to see Gabriella, everybody wanted to. They walked inside the room as Gabriellas parents left to set some stuff at home and come back later. i pulled out my car keys with my free hand and gave them to Chad.

"you can go if you want...i'll stay here a bit more, i'll see how i get home later" i told him.

He gave them back to me.

"i wanna see her...somehow i feel like its my fault too." he said and looked down.

I looked down at Jimmy who was staring into the space. Suddenly my phone started ringing, i picked it up with my free hand.

"hello?"

_"Troy were are you? arent you gonna come for dinner?"_ My mom asked me.

"i'm sorry mom, i'm at the hospital"

there was silence...

_"are you ok? what happened? why didnt you call?" _she asked me nervously.

"i'm fine mom...well sort of, Gabriella's in a very bad condition now" i explained to her.

_"what? what happened?"_

"she took too many pills" i told her

_"OMG! we'll be there in a moment"_ she said.

"ok"

I hung up just to get another call, this time it was Sharpay.

"what Shar?" i asked into the phone. I saw how Jimmy looked at me with his lifeless eyes.

_"whats going on? i heard you arent home! are you ok?"_ she asked.

"i am...Chad and i are waiting in the hospital"

_"still? Is Taylor ok?"_

"yeah she is..." i ran a hand thru Alex's hair as i stood up, she stood there looking at me, i walked away from them so i could explain Shar what was happening "Gabriella's in the hospital"

There was a minute of silence until she finally said something.

_"why?"_ she simply asked.

"She took too many pills the other night...the doctors said she.." i took a deep breath "she tried to kill herself, and i think its our fault"

_"WHAT? she what? please tell me you're kidding! its NOT funny" _she exclaimed.

"i'm not joking Shar...do you think i would joke about something like this?"

_"well...no"_

"i'm not joking, this is serious, she looks bad...really bad"

_"i'll be there in 15" _she said.

"i dont think thats such a good idea Shar...Jimmy is here" i could see Jimmy staring at me.

_"i dont care! i wanna be there"_

"well thats up to you then, see ya"

_"bye" _

We both hung up the phone and i walked back to sit next to Alex, i pulled her into a hug again and rubbed her back, she wouldnt say it because she was just as stubborn as Gabriella was, but she was holding so much pain to herself, it could hurt her sooner or later and i was afraid she might end just like Gabriella. Taylor and Shane came out of the room, but instead of sitting down they walked out of the hospital, maybe it was too much for him to take.

I looked down at Alex i think she still wasnt ready to see Gabriella so i looked at Chad and then at Jimmy, they both stood up and walked inside the room.

"why would she do that to me?" Alex whispeared.

"she didnt mean to, i bet she wasnt thinking" i told her.

"but Gabriella always thinks...she thinks about the consequences of her choices before she makes one"

"i know" i rubbed her back.

"it just makes me think..didnt she cared about us" she started crying with pain in her eyes "didnt she cared about me?" her voice broke, i looked up so i could hold back my own tears, somebody had to be strong for this little confused girl.

"she cared...dont you ever doubt that, she loves you very much, more than you can ever imagine"

She cried on my chest for a while until Jimmy and Chad were out of the room. I looked down at her one more time.

"are you ready to see her?" i asked.

She nodded slowly and i stood up, we walked inside the room and once we were inside i had to hold her tight cuz she was about to collapse, she hid her face on my chest and i kissed her head.

"its ok..you have to be strong baby girl, you have to"

She turned around slowly to watch her, she started sobbing as she put a hand over her stomach, like she needed some air. We slowly walked to the bed and she sat down on the chair next to it. Gabriella looked so pale, her lips were blue and a million cables came in and out of her body. I took a deep breath and pulled a chair to sit next to Alex.

"she will be fine...i promise" i told her.

"how can you promise such thing" Alex said.

"she will be fine, just have some faith in her" i told her.

"i had faith in her and looked what happened!" she exclaimed as she stormed out of the room. I sighed and sat down on Alex's chair, i took Gabriellas hand in mine.

"look at you" i brushed some hair of her face. "you're still so damn beautiful, even wearing those cables"

_If i close my eyes forever_

_would it ease the pain?_

_could i breath again?_

"i'm so sorry Gabriella" i said with tears falling from my eyes "this is all my fault...i feel so bad to put you in this situation, if i could go back in time i would do anything to erase the pain you had to go through" I kissed her hand softly "please dont leave me, if you leave i swear i will die, i know i'm the last person you actually wanna hear from but i swear it was all a mistake, you're my sun, my star, you're my everything. You're the only thing that keeps me from falling apart, dont leave me" i buried my head into our hands tears falling down like crazy "dont do this to me Gabs, i swear i'll do anything"

Everything was clear to me...until i hit reality, now i was losing everything that really matter to me.

"i was blind, i'm sorry!" i cried into our hands "please dont leave me...please, i love you"

That's right, i'm the biggest asshole ever, i cheated on the perfect girl, i lied to her, i hurted her, i made her try to kill herself, i sure deserved gold for being the biggest jerk ever! cuz one thing was sure, i loved her, i loved her since the first time i saw her when i was one year old, i loved her when we played in my backyard when we were five, i loved her when we ran away when we were 14, i loved her when i saw her bowling that night, she showed up, because she cared. I loved her whenever she smiled, whenever she laughed, whenever she cried, whenever she was mad. I simply and truly loved her!

And i messed it up!

Just there crying into our hands i fell asleep.

**So tell me? what do ya think? Loved it? hated it? please tell! :)**


	13. Choose

**As long as you love me**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! here's the chapter! :)**

I walked out of the room to meet my parents, i was with Gabriella all night and i forgot to call them, i was sure they were gonna scold me or something. I walked to them with my head low, i just wished they understood what i was going thru, she used to be my bestfriend, the one i was always suppose to take care off...i think i did my job wrong cause instead of helping her i pushed her into the danger. My mother looked at me with a disapproving look, i sighed and looked at them ready for anything.

"a call would have been nice Troy Nicholas Bolton" she said

"i'm sorry, i just..."

"you just nothing Troy, we've been worried sick about you" my dad said very angry.

"i know dad i..."

"no Troy theres no excuse for it ok" my mom said with the same tone as my dad. Cool now i was about to get yelled at in public, i didnt care anymore.

I looked back at the closed door, i remembered the pale beauty behind it, tears filled my eyes and i looked at my mom.

"i just..." a Lump in my throat wouldnt let me speak correctly "i'm scared" the tears i was trying to hold back ran down my cheek. My mom pulled me in for a hug and rubbed my back.

"i know sweetheart...we are too" she whispeared.

Gabriella's mom walked over to us and rubbed my arm.

"why dont you go home, eat something" she suggested "maybe a shower and some good sleep will do you good"

"i dont wanna leave her...what if she wakes up and i'm not here"

"dont worry Troy, we'll take care of her, go home and come back later" she smiled at me and i huged her.

"i'll be back later" i said. I knew i wouldnt be able to sleep but some nice food and a shower had a good sound to me.

My mom and my dad walked with me to their car, Chad left on mine so i needed a ride, i jumped into the back seat and looked thru the window. My phone started ringing, i picked it up.

"hello?" my voice was dead.

_"where have you been?"_ Jessica's noisy voice sounded on the other side of the line.

"hospital" i said.

_"oh...when are you coming back?"_ she asked _"i need you"_

"i'm not in the mood Jessica ok, we'll talk later" i snapped

_"ugh, fine"_ and she hung up the phone. I threw my cell somewhere in the back seat next to me, the last thing i needed was Jessica to annoy me, all i wanted to do was to take a shower, eat something and stay with Gabriella. i wanted her to wake up so badly, to tell her how sorry i was and how much i loved her. I knew she probably wouldnt want to be with me again and i dont blame her, i wouldnt be with myself either, but at least i would be honest with her. My dad pulled into our driveway and i got out of the car, i bet i looked like a zombie because i felt like one, i went to my room and threw myself on the bed. The image of Gabriella's pale face wouldnt leave my head, i looked at the picture on my desk, Gabriella was smiling and i had a stupid face, we were like 8 years old in that picture, i smiled, Gabriella was always the nice one and i was the silly one, and even though we were so different we connected. I suddenly started to feel sleepy, i tried to fight it cause i didnt want to waste any time, i thought about getting up and taking my shower but my body was so tired that i stood right there until i finally went to sleep...

No one's POV

Jessica was pissed, Troy wasnt paying any attention to her after all she did to get him back, after she dated that guy to make him jealous and then when he finally decided to be with her again everything falls apart. She didnt know what he was into, or what he was doing, she just knew she wasnt gonna like it if she found out. She called her bestfriend Ashley to see if she could get any information about Troy.

"_hello?"_ she heard Ashleys voice on the phone.

"Ash i got a problem"

"_whats up now?_" Ashley asked in frustration.

"Troy is up to something and i dont know what is it"

"_you dont have to know everything he does, he's your boyfriend not your slave_" Ashley said.

"he said something about a hospital but i dont know" Jessica ignored Ashley's last comment.

_"ooh! maybe he's with Montez, i heard she had an overdose and she's in a bad condition at the hospital"_ Ashley mentioned.

"how do you know that?"

_"everybody at school knows it, if you wouldnt be so busy stalking your boyfriend and actually decided to go to school today you would've find out" _Ashley replied.

"whatever...maybe i'll pay Montez a visit today" Jessica said.

_"good luck on that"_ Ashley hung up the phone.

Jessica walked to her room to get change, nobody steals Jessica Tylers boyfriend, and she was about to teach Montez that lesson.

Troy's POV

i woke up at like 4 in the afternoon, i felt rested and ready to go see Gabriella, I jumped off my bed and went to the bathroom for a shower, a quick one since sleeping took most of my time. I opened the shower and took off my clothes, i heard a knock on the door.

"Troy..here i leave you something to eat" my mom said.

"ok mom" i walked into the shower.

i only could think about going back to Gabriella, maybe she was awake by now. I felt hope started to fill my body, what if she was awake, would it be better? will she forgive me? or will she yell at me and tell me to leave? i wasnt sure but i was gonna give it a try, i walked out of the shower 15 minutes later and put on some clean clothes, i ate the food my mom left over my bed in a tray. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where my parents where, i grabbed a glass of water before leaving.

"Chad dropped your car earlier" my mom mentioned "you're keys are on the table" she said.

I nodded and kissed her cheek

"if you're coming late please call Troy" My dad told me

"ok"

"also call if she wakes up" my mom said.

"yeah" I ran to the table grabbed my keys and jumped inside the front seat of my car, i just wanted to get there no matter what. I drove off and headed to the hospital. I couldnt wait to see her.

Once i got there i ran to her room, i found the entire family outside sitting. I frowned why were they outside and not inside.

"hey" i said "how is she?"

"the same still no changes" Gabriella's dad said.

I sighed and sat down next to Alex, she looked better, it seemed like she was dealing with it better than the way she was before. I looked down the hall when i heard some heels coming over, i saw Sharpay in a bright pink dress walking over with Chad, Taylor, Jimmy and Ryan. They stood beside me, i felt Sharpays hand on my shoulder i grabbed it and sighed again.

After a couple of minutes the doctor came out of the room, he looked at us and sighed.

"no changes yet, we'll run some test on her but i dont think there'll be any change" he said and walked away with a nurse.

Gabriella's mom sighed and looked at me.

"we gotta do something, there are some family members that want to see her, would you take care of her until we get back?" she asked.

"of course" i said and she smiled at me, she stood up and left with her husband and shane, Alex stood there, looks like she didnt want to leave.

A nurse walked over to us with a smile.

"you can go in now" she said and left.

We all walked inside her room, she still looked pale and weak. I hated so much to see her like that, it wasnt her, she was strong...much more stronger than that.

"i'm hungry" Chad said after 15 minutes standing there.

Taylor quickly smacked his head.

"we'll be right back" she said and grabbed his hand. She pulled him out of the room, i had to admit it was kinda funny but i wasnt in the mood to laugh. Ryan and Jimmy walked outside aswell for some reason. I grabbed Gabriellas hand, it was cold, i just hated it.

"Gabs...please, i dont care if you hate me or whatever but please...wake up, just wake up" i whispeared.

"how cute" i heard a voice behind me. Alex, Sharpay and i looked back to see Jessica standing there with arms folded and serious expression on her face.

"what are you doing here?" i let go of Gabriella's hand and walked over to her.

"well i came to see why my boyfriend is avoiding me" she said with sarcasm.

"whatever" i said and turned to Gabriella.

"Troy this is your last chance...lets go" she said.

"i'm not leaving"

I could see Sharpay and Alex looking both ways.

"Troy...i'm not kidding lets go"

"i'm not kidding either, i'm not leaving"

"fine...then choose, its me or her" she said.

"is that a threat?" i asked.

"yes" she said

"cool...i choose her" i said.

"what?"  
>"you heard me...i'm choosing Gabriella, now get the hell out of this room before i get upset" i said and she left.<p>

"wow" Sharpay and Alex said at the same time. I went to sit next to Gabriella and i grabbed her cold hand again. Jessica was insane if she thought i would leave Gabriella like that, Gabriella meant the world to me.

"please Gabs, love me, hate me...i dont care...just open your beautiful eyes" I leaned in to kiss her soflty and sighed. I just wanted her back, i wanted her to be ok.

"shut up" she said.

I jumped off my seat and Sharpay and Alex gasped. Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and looked at us.

"i'm trying to sleep" she said with a weak voice.

I looked at the girls and then at Gabriella, two tears left my eyes and i huged her.

"are you crying?" she asked.

"thanks God" was the only thing i could say.

She was fine...she was awake...

She was alive...

**yay so Gabriella is finally awake, i thought it was about time lol...So thats all for now...hope you liked it! review plz! :D**


	14. I just dont understand!

**As long as you love me**

I was sitting in a corner while the doctor checked on Gabriella, i was as confused as i could be, i would have understand if she yelled at me and told me to leave, but she didnt...instead she asked me to stay with her, she told me to stay, i thought i was the last person she actually wanted around her after everything that happened. I sighed as the doctor checked on everything, Gabriella's parents were next to her holding her hands and kissing her head, her brother was sitting next to her smiling and Alex was as near as she could be with all these people in the room, Sharpay walked outside saying they needed a family moment and i was about to do the same when Gabriella told me to stay there, maybe she just needed to talk about what happened so she could get a closure and we could move on, i didnt thought that was possible for me tho, i loved her way too much, it was too bad that i didnt notice before hurting her the way i did, one thing was for sure, i was gonna do whatever she told me to do, if she wanted me to stay away from her i would do it, because it was all my fault to start.

"well...everything seems to be normal, you're very lucky miss Montez" he said and smiled and Gabriella.

Gabriella's parents sighed in relief, they seemed to be in heaven, they both smiled at the doctor.

"what you need to do from now on is to take some rest and you will be able to go home in a few days" he said and left the room.

Gabriella's dad walked out with the doctor to ask him something.

"how are you feeling sweetheart?" Gabriella's mom asked her in a sweet yet relief tone.

"i'm feeling better...actually i just feel like i've woken up from a very long sleep" she said smiling at her mom "and my headache is gone" she mentioned.

"if you do this to me again i'll kill you" Shane said as he grabbed the hand his father let go of.

"yeah and i'll help him" Alex said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"i'm sorry, i really am guys" Gabriella apologized for the 5th time, her mom kissed her cheek.

"its ok...just take some rest, we'll talk about it later" she said.

For the first time since the doctor came inside Gabriella looked at me, her expression changed, she looked like she wanted to tell me something important, i felt myself getting nervous, this was it, she was gonna tell me everything she thought about me and i would have to leave her alone for the rest of my life. Gabriella sighed and looked at her family.

"guys will you leave me alone with Troy for one second please?" she asked them.

They looked at me like they never even noticed i was there in the first place, i guess they forgot i was around. Gabriella's mom seemed like she didnt wanna leave but smiled at her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"we'll be back in a while" she said and walked out of the room.

Shane looked at me "be careful, i'm watching you Bolton" he said and walked out of the room aswell with Alex. I managed to sit next to Gabriella but as far as i could.

"Troy?" she called my name with her weak voice, it just made something hurt inside of me. I looked up at her and she looked into my eyes.

"yeah" i said.

"you remember when we were 10 and you promised me something?" she asked me.

Of course i remembered, it came to my mind everytime i saw her in that bed, everytime i remembered how much i hurted her in the past few days, all the time.

"yeah"

"what did you promise that night?" she asked me, she wasnt even looking at me anymore.

"I promised you that i would be right next to you, doesnt matter what happens" i remind her.

"What happened to that promise?" she then asked me.

I looked down, what could i possibly say? i forgot? I didnt care? What could i possibly say that didnt affect me?

"i dont know" was all that came out of my mouth.

"out of all the people in this world i never thought _you_ would do that to me" she whispeared. Every word felt like a stab in my stomach. "why?"

"i dont know Gabriella...i...i dont even think it was me who did all those things, i'm not myself anymore, the guy you're seeing right now...i dont know who he is anymore"

Gabriella looked at me with an expression i couldnt deduce, she opened her mouth like if she was gonna say anything but then she closed it again.

"i made a mistake Gabs...a mistake i will regret the rest of my life, i'm really sorry for hurting you, and i wont mind if you just yell at me and tell me to leave, but i'm so happy you're alive" a single tear left my eye "i dont care if you yell at me right now" i ran a hand thru her hair "i just care about the fact that you're fine"

Gabriella seemed to be thinking about it for a second and then she looked at me.

"i really wanna trust you, but i cant..."

"i understand Gabriella" i told her "its my fault"

We stood there in silence for a moment, she was thinking about everything i told her...

"is it true?" she whispeared, i looked up at her confused, what was she talking about?

"whats true?" i asked her.

"when you told me not to leave you and you also told me you...loved me" she whispeared.

I looked back in my memory to when i said all those things, the only thing that came to my mind was a coupled of days back when she was still unconcious, did she actually hear everything i said back then?

"you heard all that?" i asked her, she nodded and looked away, i swear a small blush covered her cheeks, i was so happy she could still do that.

I took me a moment to actually process what she asked me.

"yeah it was all true"

"all of it?" she asked.

"every word" i said "you dont have to say anything, i just felt like i needed to say it"

"but i thought you loved Jessica" she said.

"i thought so too...but i was blind, you know while you were uncouncious and i was here next to you at night, i couldnt help to remember that time when we were kids, playing in my backyard, we had no worries, no complications, it was just you and me in our own world, away from everybody else" i said "i remember that back then all i ever wanted was to be with you, day and night, just you...and me"

She sighed also remembering "and then we grew up" she said.

"and everything became complicated" i finished.

"i will really love it if we went back to that" she said.

"we can...its gonna take time but we can make it" i said looking right into her gorgeous chocolate eyes.

"i dont know Troy"

"i will show you, you can trust me" i said with determination, i was gonna win her back, no matter what, she was gonna trust me again.

She sighed and then nodded, she looked up at the ceiling of the room and frowned.

"i hate hospitals" she said, i laughed.

"yeah trust me i remember...you remember that time when you fell off the tree house and broke your arm and they brought you here?"  
>"yeah, i had a panic attack just because the doctor wanted to check my arm" she said smiling, a smile i missed so much.<p>

"they had to make you sleep so the doctor could check your arm"

She giggled. I stood up and walked to the door to call her family back in the room, i think they had the right to be there since we werent talking about personal stuff anymore.

"where are you going?" she asked me.

"i'm going to call your parents" i told her.

"but you wont leave right" she asked.

"no, i'll stay here as long as you want me here" i said and opened the door without leaving the room. "you can come in again" i said.

Gabriella's family went back inside the room and sat around her, i stood in front of them watching the family picture. I couldnt understand why was she kinda forgiving me, it was almost impossible that my words while she was asleep made her think differently, there was something else behind it, i could feel it, she was hiding something...i looked at her and sighed, i wasnt gonna push her in that moment, she was fine and that was all that mattered, later when she's feeling better i would ask her the real reason she wasnt yelling at me. I took a moment to sit down and watch her as she talked to her family.

...

I was now playing some basketball on my backyard with Chad, Gabriella was asleep and her parents asked me to go home and have some rest, i would be there again in a couple of hours, but i thought it would be good for me to get out of that hospital and think about everything that was happening. Chad was also as confused as i was.

"so you're saying she didnt even yell?" he asked again as i took the ball from him.

"yup, i dont think she felt strong enough to do it either but at least she would tell me to leave...instead she talked to me"

"so you think she's hiding something?" he asked "that's not Gabby's style...she's really honest"

"i know...that's why i'm planning on talking to her once she gets better"

"and what are you gonna say? 'hey gabs i think you're hiding something' thats it?" he joked.

"dont be silly" i smacked his arm "you know i'm smooth" i said.

"like a criminal?" he asked.

"have you been listening to Michael Jackson lately?" i laughed.

"i was about to ask you the same" he said and took the ball from my hands so we kept playing. I knew she was hiding something...and i was gonna find out what it was exactly.

**Hope you guys liked it! :) review please, your reviews help me get every chapter done, it doesnt matter what you say, good or bad, as long as you say something. **

**xoxo Hannah :)**


	15. Therapy

**As long as you love me.**

"Therapy?" Gabriella yelled. Her mom was talking to her about how worried she was and she finally said what they've been thinking in since she woke up. "i'm not crazy why would i need therapy?" she asked in a more calmed voice. Nobody else was inside her room just her and her mom. Gabriella thought her mom had to be at least insane! she was the one that needed the therapy.

"sweetheart it's the best for you, after everything that happened..." Maria took a deep breath "we both think the best for you its to see someone to help you with your problem"

"what problem mom? i dont have any..." she stopped talking when the door got open and a doctor came inside.

"hey how are you doing Gabriella?" he asked as he checked on her. "i'm Dr. Fox, i will be replacing Dr. Smith tonight" he said

"i'm better" she said "i'm actually ready to leave this bed"

"i bet you are, but you will have to stay here until we are sure you're totally stable, you still look a bit pale" he said.

"Dr. Fox?" she called while he checked on the machines that were still conected to her body "do i look crazy to you?" she asked.

He laughed "no why do you ask"

"well someone thinks i need therapy" she said looking at her mom who glared back.

"well it's normal that in your situation your parents would want to check on you" he said as he grabbed his stuff.

"what situation?" she asked. The doctor smiled at her and left the room "why do i feel like everybody is hiding something from me"

Her mom looked down and played with her keys. She couldnt believe Gabriella forgot what happened, the reason why she was there sitting on a hospital bed, the reason why they spent those days worried sick, thinking that she might be gone forever. Gabriella's mom slowly walked over to her bed and sat down on a chair next to it, she had to know sooner or later.

"well sweetheart the truth is..." she couldnt finish because Shane walked inside the room, Gabriella sighed in frustration, she wanted to know what was going on, and she wanted to know it fast! her mom was acting weird and she was sure she didnt need any therapy, her mind was just fine! she didnt have any issue going on.

"am i interrupting something?" he asked "Gabs, some friends want to see you" he said as he looked from his mother to his sister.

"can they please wait just one second?" she asked.

"i'll tell them" he said and walked out of the room again. Gabriella's mom couldnt find the right words to say what she wanted to say, her daughter was always so strong but right now, she looked like she needed help, Maria needed support to say what she was gonna say so she just decided to let it go for now.

"i'll tell your friends to come, we cant have this conversation right now"

Gabriella had a neutral expression on her face, which meant she didnt like the words that just came out of her mothers mouth, but she was taking it for now, because the circumstances werent with her, she would just see her friends and then wait for her mother to explain whatever she was going to explain, she needed to know the truth.

...

"ok...i got another one for you" Chad said "a ring or a really nice hat?" he asked.

"a hat of course" Ryan replied.

"a ring" Taylor said. "diamond ring"

"hmm...i think i hear wedding bells" Troy joked and Chad glared at him.

The guys were just chilling on Gabriella's room, Shane and Jimmy were sitting next to Gabriella while the others were just a few inchs away from her talking about silly things to distract Gabriella.

"Mexican or Indian?" Jason asked to himself.

"dude you only think about food" Zeke said.

"i cant help it when i'm hungry" Jason replied as he rubbed his stomach.

"i understand bro...i feel ya" Chad said "now i'm thinking about a really big burrito"

"so that means Mexican" Jason said.

"i dont know how is it that you're not fat with everything that you eat" Gabriella mentioned.

"it's called working out girl!" Chad said.

"i personally think that the food just goes somewhere else because i dont work out that much" Jason stated.

"ok...we all know it doesnt go to your brain" Taylor mentioned.

"maybe it goes to my ass...i have a really big ass" he said, Jason stood up to look at his ass. Everyone else just stood there looking at him, then they shared a look.

"the word you're looking for is...anyway" Zeke said as he moved away from Jason.

"you better stay away from me bro...i heard that's contagious" Chad said.

"what's contagious?" Troy asked.

"mental problems" Chad replied. Everybody else laughed.

"you guys are already insane...i dont know what are you running away from" Gabriella mentioned.

"say it loud girl"

"nah, we're just guys, you girls would never understand" Chad said.

"word" Zeke agreed.

Gabriella smiled, everything seemed to be just like it was before, maybe just for a little while she could enjoy her friends.

"ok...i got another one" Chad talked "a snake or a tiger?" he asked.

...

Once some of the guys were gone Gabriella decided to ask her brother what her mother was hiding, Troy was still in the room but he was asleep in a couch, her sister was watching t.v. and it felt like they could talk without anyone else hearing them.

"Shane...why mom thinks i need therapy?" she asked.

He seemed like he didnt want to answer to that question but the urge in his sisters eyes told him he needed to.

"well, since you're here for an overdose i guess she thinks you tried to kill yourself so she wants you to go to therapy to take away the problem thats going to thu your mind and..." he said

"wow wow wow...go back" she told him.

"she wants you to go to therapy to..."

"no before that" she said.

"you're here because of an overdose?" he knew what she wanted to know but he didnt want to say it again.

"Shane!"

"ok ok...she thinks you tried to kill yourself" he said.

"why would i wanna do that?" she asked in a pretty much upset tone.

"that's why she wants you to go to therapy"

"is she freaking insane! i didnt try to kill myself" she exclaimed loud enough to make Troy wake up and Alex stop watching the t.v.

"that's what i've been telling everyone, but they wont listen" he said thankful that for once he was right about something.

"call her! i need her here now! it has to snow in hell for me to go to that mental freak" she said.

"i dont know Gabs"

"Shane Anthony Montez! call her now"

Troy stood up when he saw Gabriella was getting upset and sat next to her, he felt like he needed to calm her down.

"take it easy Gabs...it wont be good for you...you need to relax, sleep a bit"

"i'll sleep when i'm dead Bolton! call her now Shane" she said.

"that's not funny" he glared at her but still got his phone out of his pocket.

Gabriella wasnt going to get any therapy, she wasnt crazy, she didnt try to kill herself and her mom was about to know the real reason why she was in a hospital...

**Thats all for now guys! :) hope you enoyed it! review please! :) **

**xoxo Hannah**


	16. Bestfriends

**As long as you love me**

Sharpay brushed her long blonde hair behind her back as she looked around the store for something, she loved shopping but this was the hardest thing to shop, she've never been so unsure on what to get, it had to be the right thing or else she wouldnt be able to make what she wanted to do. Sharpay looked around the cards, she didnt thought she could find a card that said: 'i'm sorry for thinking you stole my boyfriend and putting you in the hospital' but she had to find something. She was looking for some kind of gift to apologize to Gabriella, it had to be something Gabriella would appreciate and love, something that would get her to forgive.

"can i help you?" A woman asked Sharpay.

"no...i'm just looking" she said, she still wasnt sure about what to get her, maybe she should get chocolates, Gabriella was crazy about them, or maybe something related to music since Gabriella loved everything about it. Sharpay sighed, she couldnt believe how she ever got to blame it all on Gabriella when it was never her fault. She lost a bestfriend, the one bestfriend that was always there for her. Without Gabriella she would be that same bitch no one wanted around. Sharpay remembered in middle school, when she was the rich girl that would be mean with everybody, she would always tease Gabriella back then.

Flashback

_Sharpay walked inside the cafeteria, she didnt know where to sit, every single table was taken, she thought about sitting with Ryan but he was too busy with his friends and his friends hated her, she stood there for a while to see if someone would stand up but after a couple of minutes she just gave up, nobody wanted her around so she decided to have lunch later, Sharpay turned around ready to leave the cafeteria when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Gabriella there smiling at her._

_"what do you want?" she snapped, Gabriella ignored it._

_"uh..i just wanted to tell you, you can sit with us if you want." Gabriella said._

_"why would i want to sit with you?" she asked._

_"well..i see you dont have a place to sit, and since we're leaving real late today i think you should eat..." she took a look at Sharpays salad "whatever you're gonna eat" _

_Sharpay sighed, she knew the geek was right but she didnt want to sit with them._

_"fine" she gave in and walked with Gabriella back to the table._

_"guys you know Sharpay, Sharpay these are Taylor, Kelsi, Chad and Troy" she said _

_"hi" _

_"hey" the rest said, they didnt like Sharpay and they didnt know why Gabriella wanted her to sit with them._

_They kept talking like Sharpay wasnt even there, sometimes Gabriella would include her in the conversation but it wasnt worth it, Sharpay would always nod and answer with short words, not wanting to actually talk to them. Once lunch time was over Sharpay stood up and Gabriella walked with her._

_"why are you following me?" Sharpay snapped again frustrated "why are you being so nice to me?" _

_Gabriella looked down "because you dont seem to be a bad person, and i know that if you at least let go of yourself for once we could be friends" _

_Sharpay gave her a confused look and walked away with Gabriella following her, they walked inside the classroom, Sharpay sat on her usual seat, but Gabriella stood there for a while, the only seat available was the one next to Dexter, the weird guy of the class, he had all type of allergies and it was just disgusting to be around him, Gabriella sighed as she made her mind to go sit with him. There was an empty seat next to Sharpay, but nobody ever sat next to Sharpay in any class. Sharpay saw Gabriella's situation and sighed deeply._

_"sit" she said. Gabriella looked at her confused._

_"what?"_

_"are you deaf? sit down here" she said and Gabriella smiled as she sat down next to sharpay, it was the first time that Sharpay was being nice to someone._

_"thank you" Gabriella told her. Sharpay blushed furiously and looked away._

_"its ok" she whispeared._

_..._

_Hours later Sharpay and Gabriella walked out of the school laughing together._

_"that was so funny" Gabriella said "did you see his face when it all blew up, it was priceless"_

_"no priceless was Mr. Hernandez, i think he would never be able to get that green thing out of his hair" she laughed._

_Gabriella heard her name being called._

_"thats my mom...i gotta go, see you tomorrow at lunch?" she asked hopefully. Sharpay thought about it for a while._

_"yeah see you" she said._

_Gabriella huged her tight "i told you we could be friends" she said and then ran off towards her mothers car. Sharpay stood there smiling at herself when her brother Ryan walked over to her._

_"what are you smiling about?" he asked._

_"i just got a new friend" she said as she walked to the limo waiting outside for them._

End of Flashback

Ever since Gabriella and Sharpay were bestfriends until all that mess about Jimmy happened. Sharpay kept looking around and pulled a _feel better _card, looking at it for a long time.

"are you sure you dont need anything?" the woman asked Sharpay once again.

"yeah" she said putting down the card and walking out of the store, it was harder than she thought...

At the hospital

Gabriella was upset...no, upset was a small word, she was angry, after all the time she took to explain it all to her mother and her father they still didnt believe she didnt try to kill herself and went along with the stupid therapy thing, she wasnt crazy, she didnt try to kill herself it was all just a huge misunderstanding, she was ready to leave that stupid bed and go to the stupid therapy that she didnt need and move on with her life already. She just wanted to go home and forget all of that ever happened, but she knew it wasnt that easy, she couldnt just erase everything in a blink, it would take time for it to heal and be in the past. She sighed as the doctor walked inside the room.

"hey Gabriella how are you feeling?" he asked.

"i'm good, ready to leave this hole" she said with a bad mood.

"Gabriella!" her mother scolded.

"its fine" the doctor laughed "i understand the bed isnt comfortable" he said as he looked down at his papers.

Gabriella was getting impacient already.

"ok" the doctor started "i will need Mrs. Montez to sign this papers and you will be ready to leave" he said as he handed Maria all the papers and told her where to sign. "hope you're feeling better and make better choices in the future" he smiled.

Gabriella had a reply right under her tongue but she decided to bite it, it wasnt the doctors fault she was so upset. After all the papers were done the doctor left and Gabriella finally took a deep breath.

"alright" she said as she jumped out of the bed "lets get outta here"

"Gabriella please be careful"

"careful my ass i want to be as far as possible from this hole"

Maria thought it would be hard to tolerate her in that mood but they needed to try, it was still to soon for everything to be ok.

"Troy would you please help her" Maria told him.

"of course" he said as he jumped out of his chair. Maria rolled her eyes, young people had strange habits, like jumping out of everything. Troy walked over to Gabriella and helped her pack her stuff. He was the only one Gabriella wouldnt snap at, thats why he would do most things with her.

"so you ready for school?" he asked.

"no" she said "but i'm ready to try"

"you'll do good" he seemed really confident "the team got your back" he said with a smile.

"thanks" she simply said as she closed her suitcase, she couldnt trust him just yet, he had to prove that he actually loved her the way he said he did, cause she wasnt gonna get hurt again.

Ever again...

**That's it for now guys, sorry for the long wait, college its being a bitch to me! -.- and i kinda lost it, i hope to get it back while writting please tell me what you think of it good or bad, so i can get it better. :)**

**xoxo Hannah**


	17. Therapy and an apology!

**As Long as you love me.**

"so Gabriella...how are you feeling today?" The lady asked the girl sitting in front of her.

"fine" she dryly answered. Gabriella wasnt in the mood for it, but she had to get it over with so there she was, having that stupid therapy thing before going back to school, Troy was at school already but since she had been sick she still had a couple of days. Her grades werent gonna be affected but she still had a lot to catch up on and a short time to do it, but she knew that she will catch up on everything soon, she was good with studying, so she wasnt worrying about it.

The thing she was worrying about was the woman in front of her trying to pretend that she cared when Gabriella knew she didnt, she didnt know how her life got there and she sure hated every single inch of it. She hated how everybody faked a smile and told her everything was gonna be alright when she damn knew it wasnt. Gabriella was sick of all the lies, if she had the corage to she would definitely jump off a bridge, but her mom wouldnt stand a scare again so she just skipped the suicidal thoughts and decided to face her life the old fashion way.

"How is everything going with your family?" she asked trying to get more that the usual short words she always got.

"Good" Gabriella replied looking at her nails.

"How's your little sister...is she fine..?" She started to ask again but Gabriella cut her off.

"Look Mrs. Kenneth, I dont need to be here, i dont want to be here, i didnt try to kill myself it was just a huge mistake, i was just going thru a bad moment on my life and..."

"and you thought it was the best way out" Mrs. Kenneth finished for her.

"yes...no...uh...I didnt try to kill myself i had an terrible headache and problems to sleep so i took a pain killer and allergy pills, thinking that it was gonna be good for me, maybe i thought wrong but i didnt mean it to happen...so please stop pretending you know what happened or that you care about my life because we both know you dont!" She snapped. Gabriella was tired, she just wanted her life to be like it used to be, without any complications.

"did you tell this to your parents?" Mrs. Kenneth asked Gabriella.

"i did but they wont believe me...so i just gave up and agreed on this therapy thing, which obviously was a terrible idea"

"Why you hate to be here so much?" Mrs. Kenneth looked right into Gabriellas eyes, like she was trying to get the truth straight from her soul.

"because i know i didnt do anything wrong, and whenever i do something i think wont affect me it always does..." Gabriella whispeared.

"that's why you said you were going thru a bad moment?" she asked.

Gabriella didnt know how but she found herself talking about everything that happened to her, when it all started when Troy and her were just bestfriends, how they got to be more than just that, how everything went down the toilet. She let it all out, once she started she couldnt even stop, it was like she pulled some kind of drain plug letting go of all the water she was holding til that moment...but the worst thing was that it actually felt good, really good.

...*.*.*.*.*.*...

Taylor and Sharpay were sitting in Taylor's bedroom, they havent talk in a while and Sharpay felt bad for it because Taylor was pregnant and she missed her bestfriend. Taylor was getting bigger by the day, she was 4 months already and she couldnt be more tired. She still had to go to school because her parents wanted her to finish High School before making any decision, she was hurt because her father wanted her to put her baby up for adoption, her mother never said anything, but Taylor knew her mom wanted that baby as bad as she did. She was an only child so her mother wanted to have a baby around so badly.

Sharpay sat down on Taylors bed with her snack as Taylor took a sip of her orange juice.

"So you want to apologize to Gabriella" Taylor said taking another sip.

"yes...but i dont know how, i pretty much decided to get over Jimmy aswell, it wasnt a healthy relationship anyways" Sharpay told her friend, Jimmy wasnt talking to anyone anymore, he was even considering on leaving the country once he finished High School, not to run away from Sharpay but to have a fresh start.

"Well...i think the best thing you can do is to go there and say you're sorry...you know nothing means more to Gabs than a sincere apology." Taylor said, she knew Sharpay was sorry so she just had to say it.

"i know...but you know me, its gonna be hard to let it out" Sharpay looked down ashamed of herself, even when she changed to be Gabriellas friend back then, she could feel parts of the old Sharpay inside of her waiting to come up and hunt her. She learned to be nice and polite but still she was Sharpay. Her pride wouldnt let her apologize properly.

"you need to let all that to a side, and be real with her...otherwise you will lose your friend forever Shar...i mean it"

"i know" Sharpay sighed as Taylors phone started ringing. Taylor looked at the called ID and then threw it over her bed, ignoring the call, when the phone finally stopped ringing Sharpay asked her.

"who was it?"

"Chad" Taylor replied dryly.

"why didnt you answer him?" Sharpay was confused.

"lets just say we're not on good terms right now" Taylor replied before standing up "i'm going to go grab an apple" And left.

Sharpay couldnt help but wonder what was going on between her bestfriend and the father of her baby...how could they be on bad terms? She promised herself to find out, Taylor was a mistery lately, and she was gonna find out what was going on.

...*.*.*.*.*.*.*...

Gabriella walked inside her house before her brother, he went to pick her up from her therapy session, she felt better, letting everything out made her feel better, she even cried a bit when she talked about Sharpay, Jimmy and Troy. She walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat, her mother was there making dinner. She just looked at her.

"hey doll" Her mother greeted "how was your session"

"it was better" that was all she was gonna say.

"good...someone is waiting for you upstairs."

"who?" Gabriella asked.

"Go and you will see" her mother winked at her as Gabriella left the kitchen. Maria had a feeling that everything was finally falling back into place in her daughters life.

Gabriella walked over to her room, she couldnt imagine who was waiting there for her, and she sure wasnt ready for the surprise she was going to get. When she opened the door she saw a person sitting in her bed, she almost choked, her long legs, her pale skin and her blonde curls, the blonde curls she knew so well were right there. Gabriella felt tears filling her eyes as she ran over to Sharpay, who stood up to hug her bestfriend.

Gabriella cried on Sharpay's shoulder and Sharpay did the exact same thing, Gabriella couldnt believe she was actually there huging her back, crying as well, she missed her blonde bestfriend so much.

"i'm sorry" Sharpay said between sobs and tears "i never meant to push you away from me"

Gabriella pulled away and looked into her bestfriends eyes.

"i was mad and jealous, and i let the old me take over my body...but i promise i wont never ever let that happen again"

Gabriella smiled through the tears and huged Sharpay again. She couldnt be happier.

"please forgive me" Sharpay whispeared.

"there's nothing to forgive Shar...i never blamed you for anything" Gabriella said.

Gabriella and Sharpay sat down on the bed and started to catch up on everything that happened, they cleared their problems and they promised to never fight over a boy ever again...because boys come and go, but friends stay there forever...

**So that was it for now guys! hope you guys liked it...we're very close to the end of this story and couldnt be happier...i have a lot of ideas on my mind that i cant get out because i have a lot of stories here, so if i start writting them i will just have a bunch of stories without finishing any of them...so please review and thanks for reading. :)**


	18. Say Goodbye

**As long as you love me**

Gabriella knew it was hard to go back to school, that there would be people staring and talking about her, saying multiple lies about what really happened, she didnt care that much though, she had her bestfriend back and she had alot to work on, time wouldnt let her think about what people were saying, besides, she couldnt stop them from talking, so she just thought it didnt matter. Gabriella opened her locker and sighed as she put her books in and took some stuff out, it seemed like it has passed a century since the last time she did that.

"catching up?" a voice asked behind her, she knew that voice and a smile appeared on her lips. She turned around to see him, he was the one she missed the most because she knew he was always there for her, even though he was in deep pain too.

"shut up James" she laughed and hugged him "you know i was born ready for anything" he laughed aswell.

"oh trust me i know" he said "how are you feeling?" Jimmy asked her looking into her eyes.

"good, actually the therapy wasnt so bad, i got to put some feelings on check" she answered. They started walking to their next class.

"and how is East Hign being with you?"

"ugh, i hate it! some people just stare at me like they feel sorry for me" she rolled her eyes "some people here are really fake"

"you're telling me!" he said, then he stopped on her classroom "we need to do something tonight, we havent really spend any time together lately, not with you awake anyways"

"yeah...what do you have in mind" she asked him.

"i dont know" he thought about it "just be ready by 7 ok, i'll pick you up" he started to walk away.  
>"ok" she smiled at him<p>

Gabriella walked into the classroom and everybody instantly shut up, there was such silence that Gabriella didnt know if she should go sit down or run away, her heart was beating really fast, she looked around for any known face and saw some comfort on Chad's expression. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Miss Montez are you planning on sitting down or do you feel sick?" The teacher said behind her, her heart skipped a beat as she heard her voice.

"i..." she started, everyone instantly started to whispear, it was like every word that came out of her mouth was a reason to talk about, she knew it was normal on East High, but it was bothering her. "i'm just looking for a seat" she looked around trying to find a spot where they couldnt bother her. Chad waved at her and showed her a seat next to him in the back. She smiled and walked over to him. She sat down next to him and he hugged her.

"thanks Chad" she said.

"no problem gabster...you know i always got your back" he said and then went back to talking to his friends, she felt better and she was glad to have amazing friends, even though they had a bad time she knew she could always count on them.

Lunch

Gabriella closed her locker, she survived half day so far, it was hard, but she could do it, she was a strong girl and she would prove it to everybody. Gabriella walked to the cafeteria and looked around, she saw people whispearing things and looking over at her, this was her time to prove that she didnt care, that she was strong, that she had nothing to hide because she did nothing wrong. She walked over to Sharpay and Taylor and sat down next to them, it was just the three of them because Taylor didnt want to be around Chad and Gabriella sure wanted to stay away from Troy for a while. She wasnt sure about the way she felt about him anymore. Sharpay looked around annoyed, everybody was staring at them, normally she loved the attention but sometimes it was kinda frustrating.

"Did you miss something!" she exclaimed and everybody went back to their business.

"dont do that Shar, that means that they bother you and for them to leave us alone we just have to make them see we dont care, they'll get bored and eventually stop" Taylor said.

"i dont care, its annoying!" Sharpay said.

"Taylor is right Shar, just ignore them" Gabriella smiled, Sharpay was always so impulsive.

"let's just change the subject, Taylor are you going baby shopping today?" Sharpay asked excited.

"yeah, do you wanna come?" She asked.

"you know i love any excuse to go shopping"

"what about you Gabs" Taylor looked over at her bestfriend.

"i cant, i have a therapy session right after school" she said remembering also about Jimmy.

"that doesnt matter...we could go after you session" Taylor said looking at Sharpay.

"of course" Sharpay agreed. Gabriella felt kinda nervous.

"about that...Shar, dont get mad but, Jimmy asked me out this morning"

Taylor opened her eyes real big as she looked at Sharpay, who just shrugged and looked down at her plate.

"so" she said.

"well, he said he wanted to spend some time with me...to hang out, he seemed pretty sad so i didnt want to say no, but if you're upset i can cancel it, you mean more to me than a date"

"Gabs, its ok, i dont mind" Sharpay said "i'm gettin over him, besides, we promised not to fight over a boy again"

"i know but..."

"but nothing, dont worry about it, just tell him to drop you off at the mall and we can catch up from there" Sharpay said.

"great idea" Gabriella said "dont buy any baby clothes without me" Taylor and Sharpay laughed.

"dont worry we wont" Taylor said.

That night

Gabriella was out of her therapy session and heading home while thinking about that night, maybe it just wasnt right to go, she knew Sharpay still had some feelings towards Jimmy even though she tried to deny it so much. When she arrived home she just dropped everything and took a long and deserved shower, she was proud of herself, after everything she managed to pull herself together and be strong. She put on some nice clothes and brushed her hair, she didnt feel like putting any make-up but since she didnt know where he was taking them, she decided to at least look pretty. After Gabriella was done she went downstairs to wait for Jimmy to arrive, she sat next to her sister on the couch, things seemed to be so simple but her head was a huge mess. Gabriella couldnt wait for all of it to be done.

The doorbell rang and she stood up to open it, there she found him, he was wearing some black jeans and a white t-shirt, to be honest, he looked sexy. Gabriella smiled at him and turned around to look at her sister.

"i'm going out with Jimmy, tell mom please" she said and walked outside with him. "so i was thinking after we're done can you drop me off at the mall" she asked him.

"yeah of course, we're not going to be away for long anyway" he said, she frowned at that. What did he mean by not for long? she would have to wait and find out.

After a long drive they arrived at the beach, Gabriella loved that place because it was really peaceful. They got out of the car and walked for a couple of minutes.

"so are we hanging out in silence" she said as she looked up at the stars.

"i brought you here because its my favorite place..." he started.

"mine too" she said.

"let me finish...i have something very important to tell you" he said. She looked at him confused.

"what is it" she asked.

"do you remember the first time we met?" he asked her.

"yeah, i was leaning against your locker" she replied.

"yup, when i walked over and saw you there with your eyes closed i couldnt help but think if you were some kind of angel" he smirked at this and she giggled.

"my mind was a mess back then...just as it is right now" she said.

"yeah, i really have something important to tell you" he said

"tell me already!" she told him.

Jimmy looked up at the stars, everything was about to change for him.

"this is my last night in alburquerque" he said

Gabriella gasped "what?"

"yeah, my mom got a job deal in texas so we're just gonna move there"

"but what about High School, what about your friends, what about me?" she felt sad.

"my plane leaves tonight, so i thought that if i had to spend my last few minutes with someone, it had to be you...because there's something else too" he said

"what"

"Sharpay was right, about everything...even thought i tried to get over you i just couldnt, i looked for any excuse to be around you, to make a joke so i would make you laugh, to see you smile for me...anything that made me feel better about the fact that i let you go so easily"

Tears filled Gabriella's eyes, she couldnt believe what she was listening, it just couldnt be.

"i know its kinda late for me to be saying this, but..." he sighed "i just know that i couldnt leave without saying it" he touched her cheek as a tear fell down. "i love you Gabriella, always and forever."

"but"

"not buts...ok...this is the best for us, i know we'll meet again someday, i have faith in that"

"so this is it...the end, no more James Andrews" she said. He took a deep breath.

"dont see it like that, a chapter is ending but the story's only just begun" he smiled. "you'll be with me wherever i go"

Gabriella was shocked, she couldnt believe it, she just couldnt, the guy she always thought was her friend was now leaving her, the only one who would fully understand her. She felt really bad for not loving him the way he deserved to be loved, because she was always stuck with Troy that she never noticed he was there asking to be loved. She hugged him as tears fell down her cheek, she was gonna miss him so badly because he was the only one who seemed to be sane and kept her sane also.

"i'm sorry" she cried into his chest.

"it doesnt matter, but dont you ever forget you have my heart, take good care of it"

she nodded as he looked deeply into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her, it was just a soft kiss at first, but after a few seconds it started to get wild and passionate, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed her waist, a little voice was telling her it was wrong on so many levels but she just couldnt listen. Jimmy slid a hand under her t-shirt just to touch her soft and warm skin.

_This is it_

**So thats all for now...i thought i'd do something interesting with Jimmy! ;) so stay tune for the next Chapter, almost getting to the end! yay! please review! **


	19. Rethinking it!

**As Long as you love me**

"What do you think of this one?" Taylor said as she lifted a pair of small blue t-shirts. She took a glance at her bestfriends sitting on a bench inside a store. Sharpay took a good look at the garment for a while before giving her pregnant friend her opinion about it.

"oohh i love that one, but what if its a girl, you cant buy something blue" Sharpay commented as she looked through the store looking for something cute for Taylor's baby, she searched around for something appropriate for the unborn child.

"well...girls can wear blue too" Taylor defended as she picked up something else, she looked over at Gabriella who was seriously quiet, she was like that since they picked her up at the beach where she was hanging around with Jimmy, Taylor knew something wrong had to happen because they both looked like strangers. Taylor sat down to talk to her bestfriend as Sharpay finally exclaimed.

"yeah but it looks cute if she wears something pink" Sharpay's lips turned into a smile as the thought went through her head.

"what do you think Gabs?" Taylor asked looking for another opinion, trying to cheer Gabriella a little bit.

"huh?" Gabriella asked finally paying attention to her friends.

"Gabs...where are you today, you've been zoned out the entire shopping trip!" Sharpay exclaimed making everybody else in the store to look at them.

"are you ok?" Taylor asked concerned.

"i..." Gabriella sighed...she was thinking about Jimmy all that time, about what happened at the beach, she couldnt help but to feel guilty about that mess she made. Everything was even more complicated because she should have said no when she could, now there's no way back. She should have pulled away from that kiss when she had the chance, now everything's different, she didnt feel like herself anymore.

"Gabs" Taylor snapped her away from her thoughts one more time. Gabriella looked up to her bestfriend and gave her a small smile.

"i cant talk about it here" Gabriella simply said, in that moment Sharpay and Taylor knew something was wrong. Gabriella noticed her friends were worried so she just brushed it off. "c'mon i think this would look amazing" she said pulling something yellow. Sharpay and Taylor looked at eachother but decided to drop it since Gabriella was making a big effort.

...

Hours Later

...

They were inside Taylor's car, she looked over at Gabriella before focusing on the streets, she really hated to see her bestfriend like that.

"ok now that Sharpay is gone can you tell me what's going on?" Taylor said to Gabriella on their way to Gabriella's house.

"how did you...?" Gabriella started.

"i saw the way you were staring at Sharpay...that's why i didnt push you to say anything" Taylor's eyes were on the street as she spoke.

"well...i went out with Jimmy today"

"i know that"

"he said he was leaving tonight, he said his mom was transfered and that he had to move"

"i know that too"

"and then...wait! what? you knew and you didnt tell me?" Gabriella asked, kinda ofended.

"he told me not to tell you...he said he had to tell you when the time was right, back then you were still in the hospital, all he wanted was for you to be ok so that's why he didnt make a big deal out of it."

"he said he loved me" Gabriella whispeared loud enough for taylor to hear.

"yeah"

"you're gonna tell me you knew that too?" Gabriella folded her arms and looked at her bestfriend.

"it was obvious on the way he looked at you...it was like he could see something more in you, something special"

"but...how...why" Gabriella sighed.

"well Gabs...it was just matter of time, he wasnt meant for Sharpay, he wasnt made for you either, i bet he's gonna find his one now that his away from you"

"even if i want to love him the way he deserves i just cant" Gabriella looked outside to see the moon and the stars in the sky, she tried but she just couldnt see him as more than just a friend.

"because you still love Troy" Taylor replied. Gabriella opened her mouth to deny it but she quickly closed it, there was no way she could deny that.

"i sometimes wish i didnt"

"that's normal...you got hurt in many ways in the past few months, you love him because you cant help it, but you're still too hurt to take him back"

"i know that" It didnt matter how much she wanted to trust him, she couldnt bring herself to do it.

"Gabriella...you're Troy's life, when he looks at you its like he sees everything he needs to live in you. Jimmy's love isnt even half of Troy's love, the thing is Troy couldnt see it on time." Taylor exclaimed

"i cant believe that..not when he-"  
>"i know...its gonna be hard for you"<p>

Gabriella stayed silent for a couple of minutes, she couldnt deny she was in love with Troy, but how could that be the right thing when it was hurting everybody, her, Jimmy, Sharpay and...even Troy. Taylor parked into Gabriella's driveway and smiled as she looked at her confused friend.

"i know you dont wanna believe it Gabs...but he's your one" Taylor simply said, she didnt need to say anything else, Gabriella got out of the car, waved goodbye and walked to the front door, she didnt want to think Taylor was right, she refused to think that, little did she know that a small part in her system knew the truth. She wanted Troy like she wanted air to breath, that's the reason why she didnt push him away when she woke up...it was bad to know what he did, but it was even worse to think he might be away from her. Was there a rule when it comes to love? or did it simply had to be that way for everybody? Was there a way to forget about true love? or did everybody have to live with it for the rest of their lives? Gabriella didnt know...she just knew she needed help! fast!

...

Meanwhile

...

Troy was on his laptop working on a school proyect, he sat on his bed tired of doing homework, his mind was wandering. He looked at the picture standing on his night table, the picture was taken a long time ago, freshman year, he was huging Gabriella while she was kissing his cheek...it's been a while since the last time he saw her, he missed her badly.

Troy felt his phone vibrating on his pocket, he looked at the screen to see who it was, frustration filled his features, he couldnt believe she was calling again, she's been calling ever since she left the hospital that day, did she had any dignity? he didnt think she did. He ran his thumb across the screen to answer the call, he quickly put the phone against his ear.

"hello?" he said with a frustrated tone.

_"troy...hey i wanna talk"_ Jessica said on the other end.

"Jessica there's nothing else to talk ok...i dont want to be with you, leave me alone!" he exclaimed.

_"is it because of Montez? is she pulling you into her trap again?"_ Troy couldnt believe how cynic she could be.

"no! its not about Gabriella...its about me, ok i just dont want to be with you anymore" he said feeling abit awkward.

_"why? that's all i want to know"_ she replied.

"because i was fooling myself, because i didnt like you, i never did, i was only confused and surprised by the way you could do everything, by how easy you make everything seem...but the truth is i'm not in love with you and you dont want me either, if you look deep down inside of you, you will see it so just leave me alone and stop calling." he said and with that he pushed end and threw his phone away...he knew there wasnt any use on doing the right thing now but in the future he could look back and say he did the right thing.

_Better late than never._

**That's all for now guys...i'm almost finishing this story...just a couple of chapters away, i'll be updating on **_**The Player and the nanny **_**today too! so please review and tell me what you think...sorry if there's any mistake i was too tired to check it after i wrote it!**

**plz review and tell me what you think i should get better! :D**

**xoxo Hannah ;)**


End file.
